


Fall into you

by Mrs_Burns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, May/December Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Burns/pseuds/Mrs_Burns
Summary: Dany was on a mission. Her final year of university was underway and she would not be distracted. That was, until she stumbled in to the wrong class and stumbled, literally, in to the professor.Maybe Professor Snow has a thing or two to teach her.Ok so this is my first fic and I suck at writing descriptions!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eek! I’ve never actually written a story I wanted to post before. Please be kind!

A nervous panic gripped her. That familiar tingling feeling whenever something was going terribly wrong.

How could she be late on her first day? She had set her alarm early, even laid out her clothes the night before like she always did at the start of a new semester.

Dany shouldered her way through the door into Visenya's Hall, her class schedule gripped tightly in her fist, no doubt smudging the ink with her nervous, sweaty hands. She could already picture it, making her way in to the lecture well under way, drawing every set of eyes to her as she tried to find a seat that would likely not exist since she would no doubt be the last one to get there.

The thought of the embarrassment made her flush again and pick up her pace, shoving past some third year students milling in the hall. She had never had a class on this side of campus before, she knew she should have taken a walk over here yesterday to get a lay of the land, but Missy had insisted on her joining her for pedicures and lattes, and now here she was.

Glancing down at her paper quickly, she confirmed the small, slightly smudged print.

INTRODUCTION TO ANCIENT POLITICAL SYSTEMS: 115B 8:30am

Glancing up at the signs outside of the classrooms, she saw she was about to walk straight past. Dany wheeled herself to the right, almost crashing in to a small terrified looking girl walking in the opposite direction.

Heaving a deep breath, Dany grasped the handle to the lecture hall and pulled as quietly as she could. To her immense relief, she saw students still milling around chatting happily with one another. Allowing her heart to stop pounding out of her chest, Dany slowly made her way down the stairs, finding an empty seat two rows up on the end of the aisle.

Quickly seating herself, she tucked her bag between her feet and pulled out her laptop. She couldn't believe her luck that this professor was somehow later than she was. Taking another calming breath, Dany allowed herself to look around the room for the first time. She was a little surprised to see she was one of the few women in the class. She knew Politics was not always as equally balanced between the sexes, but still...

She glanced at the clock on the wall over the white boards. 8:41. Where was this guy? She chuckled lightly to herself at being indignant over someone being late at this point.

Just then, the side door at the front of the class opened and a male model walked in. Dany sat and thought how funny it was to see a male model walk in to an Ancient Politics class. There was no other explanation as to how this man could look the way he did. Raven black curls that gleamed in the light overhead settled gently around the most handsome face she had ever recalled seeing. His coal black eyes hooded and brooding, lips that seemed to make her lean forward in her seat in anticipation for something, she wasn't sure what. His pale skin looked flawless except for a small scar that crossed above and below his left eye, almost too faint to see, but Dany was admittedly looking pretty hard.

His body looked to be just as perfect, firm toned legs showed their obvious strength, even under his light grey slacks, and his lean waist and firm torso were very obvious under his fitted black sweater. He was perfection and Dany was entranced.

Realizing that she had leaned forward in her seat a little and had her mouth hanging open, Dany quickly righted herself, her composed and focused face sliding back in to place. To her surprise, the man who had captured attention did not walk in to theatre seats, but rather, to the desk at the front of the room, leaning against it and surveying the class before him, a silent request for order on his face that everyone seemed to hear.

This man was Professor Baelish? She had read the small bios on all of her professors this term. As she understood it, Professor Baelish was in his late 40s or early 50s. This man couldn't have been more than 30 by her estimation. Either he took incredible care of himself or...

“Good morning class. My name is Professor Jon Snow, and this is Warfare of the Middle Ages.” The man spoke in a rough burr that, had he not just said she was in the wrong class, would have made her quiver.

“Shit.” she muttered to herself, drawing a questioning look from the boy seated next to her.

It all made sense now. The number of boys in the class, Warefare of the Middle Ages sounds like it would be heavily favoured by gruff boys, how she managed not to be late despite being extremely late for her 8:30 start time . Her nervous panic was starting to rush back in as Professor Snow began his lecture.

“Right, I'm going to talk fast and I won't be repeating myself, those of you looking for an easy A are in for a rude awakening.” Professor Snow walked behind the desk and pulled something long out from underneath, wrapped in a blanket, placing it heavily on the desk with a distinct metalic thunk. He unwrapped it to reveal a sword. Dany couldn't believe her eyes, a freaking sword?! She assumed he would be speaking on battles fought by men long since dead, not brandishing a weapon!

She glanced around the room only to find all the boys now leaning forward in their seats, looks of slight unease became piqued interest on all of their faces. She had to admit, even though her immediate goal was to escape this room as stealthily as possible, she wanted to see where he was going with this.

Professor Snow came in front of the desk, the sword firmly gripped in his right hand as he spoke.

“We'll be discussing battle strategy, critical mistakes made by military men, siege tactics, everything listed in the syllabus, but I'll also occasionally give demonstrations as to how these battles were fought, the hand to hand combat and the like. I would like to make something clear to all of you. I am a trained professional with first hand experience using these weapons. They are not toys and not to be taken lightly. That being said, this blade is blunted.” He finished with what was supposed to be an assuring tone.

“I would normally be doing this with a sparring partner, but the school seems to think that would be too dangerous, so I'll be giving a short demonstration of swordsmanship used on the field of battle.” he finished his explanation walking to the open floor space only feet from where Dany sat.

A collective breath was taken in by the class and Professor Snow assumed what she could only call a battle stance as he started to move and dance with the blade in front of them all. His lithe frame bobbing and weaving, the sword seemed to be an extension of his body. He was clearly skilled with the blade. She was entranced by his movements, shamelessly imagining what he would look like doing this with his shirt off, how the corded muscles of his chest and back would move under his finely knit sweater. He released a grunt as he slashed through the air and she felt a heat creep up her neck thinking about all the ways she suddenly wanted to get him to make that sound.

He finished his demonstration, placing his sword back on the desk, to a rousing applause from the class. Dany shook herself from the haze he had put her in and decided it was her best chance to slip out quietly, the clapping covering her squeaking chair and sneakers. She quickly snapped her laptop closed and stood in a low hunch. She stepped in to the aisle, sweat starting to prick under her collar. She went to climb the first step and suddenly felt the world go sideways. She was falling backwards down the steps. She had forgotten about her bag and had looped her foot through the strap as she stood.

She gasped flailing one arm while clutching her laptop to her chest with the other, desperately trying to protect it from getting smashed, self preservation be damned, she was on a budget!  


“Steady on miss. I’ve got ya.” That same deep rumbling burr sounded in her ear, Professor Snow had caught her and had her clutched to his chest, one arm wrapped around her midsection. 

The feel of him pressed to her had Dany reeling. His scent seemed to surround her. Her breath hitched as he placed his other hand around her free arm and helped straighten her, he turned her slightly to face him. A look of worry had clouded his eyes as he looked her over. Was it her imagination, or did his eyes linger on her curves, the swell of her breast. She gazed at his angelic face, lost in his coal black eyes and their seemingly impossible depths. 

She was so transfixed that she hadn’t noticed him speaking.  
She shook her head a little when she saw him quirk and eyebrow at her. 

“Wh-what?” She asked, immediately regretting her slow and dumbstruck response. A second of mirth seemed to flash across his face but it was gone just as soon as it came.

“I asked if there was something I could help you with. Since you’ve stood up I assume you need something? You don’t need to ask permission to use the bathroom you know.” He whispered the last bit to her and she flushed again as his warm breath fanned across her face. 

She blinked several times, screaming at her stupid body and mouth to act ‘GET YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT YOU IDIOT!’

“I-I’m so sorry, I’m in the wrong class.” She whispered feeling like a foolish child. She pressed on, trying to muster some of her usual composure. 

“I’m supposed to be in Ancient Political Systems room 115B.” She could hear snickering coming from the seats around her and flushed again. How there was any blood left for the rest of her body that her face hadn’t stolen away was beyond her. 

“Quiet!” Professor Snow spoke sharply while glaring around at the boys who had laughed at her, a cold look of malice lancing them all. He almost looked to be memorizing their faces, one after the other. His gaze snapped back to Dany and softened. 

“Can I see your schedule?” He asks softly. <

He had removed his hands as soon as she had righted herself and was holding one out now for the paper. She passed the crinkled sweaty sheet to him, cursing to herself when he had to smooth it out on his thigh. He glanced it over and looked up. 

“Professor Baelish is in 115D, looks like your class is well underway. A bit of advice, he hates when people are late.”  
Once again he whispered the last part to her. It almost sounded conspiratorial.  
He handed the paper back to her and smiled giving her some much needed warmth and comfort. 

“What’s your name miss?” He asked gently, a question not meant for anyone else in the room. 

“Daenerys Targaryen...Dany.” She answered, swallowing hard.  
He nodded and stepped back. 

“Careful Dany.” He smiled and turned away, walking back down to his desk. 

“So as I was saying...” he resumed his lecture and she quickly gathered her things and climbed the stairs taking care to watch her feet and not the smirking faces that followed her out. 

As she got to the door, she cast one last look down to Professor Snow. He was addressing the class but in an instant, flashed his gaze to her once more. It lingered and she felt herself flush again for what felt like the thousandth time that day. 

She quickly slipped out the door and pressed her back firmly to it, taking deep steadying breaths.  
Between the embarrassment and tumble, she felt winded, but the intense exchange with Professor Snow was what had her panting. 

‘Did that really just happen?’ She thought to herself as she slowly gathered her things. She quietly made her way down to the correct classroom and paused at the door. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 9:35. She was beyond late and something about the way Professor Snow had told her Professor Baelish’s feeling about lateness felt like a warning. Maybe she would be better off missing the class. 

She pulled her hand back and turned to leave. This was not normal for her. Daenerys Targaryen was a model student, Daenerys Targaryen would never be late to class. ‘Maybe this is all a bad dream.’ She thought to herself as she miserably shuffled back in the direction of her dorm. But no, if it had been a bad dream, then Professor Snow wouldn’t have caught her, held her and comforted her. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She picked up her pace a little. Eager to find his small bio and learn a little more about this Jon Snow.


	2. Stop making a fool out of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow! You guys are all so amazing and supportive! I’m so sorry it’s been a while since I posted the first chapter but fair warning, I have a 3 1/2 year old and an 18 month old and I work full time so updates aren’t going to be fast and furious. 
> 
> But to answer some of your questions, yes! This is intended to be a multi chapter and I hope you all keep reading and commenting!

Dany quietly turned the handle to her suite. Missy, her roommate and best friend, was a late sleeper on days she didn’t have class first thing and could be quite a grouch if she was disturbed. 

 

Dany glanced in to the room and found Missy in the middle of the room doing yoga. She opened the door widely and walked in, dropping her bag on to her desk and flopping down in her chair. 

 

“What’s eating you girl? Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now” Missy asked and she dropped in to chataranga, stretching over her purple yoga mat. 

 

Dany wanted to blame Missy, pedicures and lattes were her idea after all. Dany would have found her class yesterday if she hadn’t gone with her. But she knew that was a lame excuse. She’s a big girl and is responsible for her own actions after all. 

 

“I missed my lecture this morning.” Dany said grumpily as she spun a little back and forth in her chair, eyes trained on the water spot on their ceiling. 

 

“Oh shit, you must be going nuts. Wait, how did you miss it? You were out of here at 8 this morning. I saw you even dorked out last night and laid your clothes out.” She snickered a little as she stood for sun salutation. 

 

“I know. But I had never been to Visenya’s Hall before and had never really been to that side of campus before, this school is so gigantic and I got lost and...” Dany was embarrassed to tell the rest. 

 

Getting lost was one thing, falling in to a handsome professor was something else entirely. 

 

“And what? Spill it Stormborn, I know there’s more to this story.” Missy was laying in child pose, her face flat on her yoga mat while she spoke. 

 

Dany smirked at the nickname. She’d earned it in first year when she had coxswained for the girls rowing team which Missy was on. They were half way through their race when a massive storm started to kick up. Most of the other boats had veered off the canal for fear of getting caught in it, but Dany kicked her boat in to high gear, pushing them down the channel as hard as she could, she was vicious and screamed herself hoarse at the girls as they rowed with everything they had in them, but they crossed the finish before most of the other boats had finished unloading their terrified rowers. Her team knew they would have done the same if it hadn’t have been for her and they all affectionally called her Stormborn from that day on. It gave her a sense of strength and pride when she heard it. 

 

“Fine, fine. I went to the wrong class. I ended up sitting in Warfare of the Middle Ages surrounded by blood thirsty boys.” 

She had slumping down to rest her elbows on her knees, head hung down so she wouldn’t have to endure Missy’s reaction. 

 

“And did you learn anything interesting?” Dany could hear the barely contained laugh in Missy’s voice and snapped her head up to see her friend seated on her yoga mat covering her mouth with a hand to keep the smile and laugh to herself. Dany smirked despite herself. 

 

“Actually yes. Have you ever heard of Professor Snow?” Dany asked, remembering her goal as she left the class was to learn more about that intriguing man. 

 

“Never heard of him, is he some dusty old windbag?” Missy asked as she rose to her feet and stretched her arms to the sky. 

 

“I’m not sure that would be an accurate way to describe him, no.” Dany answered thoughtfully. 

She knew she was being evasive and she couldn’t explain it, but she felt a sense of territoriality over him, she wanted to keep him to herself and was sure she wouldn’t like Missy drooling over him.

 

It was no use though, Missy could always read Her like a book. She saw enough in her friends poor poker face to know there was more to the story. 

 

“Ok you little dragon, what else? I know you’re holding out on me. Tell me about this Snow!” Missy stood facing Dany, a hip cocked and a shrewd look in her eye. 

Dany heaved a sigh.  
“Ok fine, but please don’t laugh.” Dany begged.  
Missy nodded and waved for her to talk. 

 

“So when I realized I was in the wrong class, I got up to leave and accidentally hooked my foot through my bag’s shoulder strap and...may have fallen over, and he may have caught me.” Dany was red again. 

 

“Oh that’s rough. I know how you hate to make a scene. Did you break that poor old man Dany? Is there some poor old grandpa in the hospital with a broken hip because of you?!” Dany could see the teasing look plainly enough. She rolled her eyes and looked down, best to just get it all out so she could end this conversation. 

 

“He’s not old. I would guess he’s no more than 30, and he’s perfectly fine.” Missy was eyeing Dany now. A new line of questioning was clearly about to come barrelling out. 

 

“Daenerys Targaryen, does this professor happen to be perfectly fine in more than one way?” Missy knew she had struck paydirt, all Dany could do was bite her lip and nod. 

Missy continued. 

 

“Daenerys Targaryen, did this professor give you a special feeling??” Dany continued to gnaw her lip and nodded. She could tell Missy was on the verge of combustion. 

 

“Ah! You haven’t lusted after anyone since the day I met you! I gotta see this guy!”  
Missy squealed as she flopped down on her bed, flipping open her laptop and going to the Kings Landing faculty page. Quickly scrolling through, Dany could see the moment she spotted him. Missy sat still as a stone for a moment and slowly looked up to Dany. 

 

“Please marry this man and make the most beautiful babies in the world.” Missy said in a serious tone and quickly went back to staring at the picture. Dany was anxious, she wanted to know more about him. 

 

“What does it say about him?” Dany asked as she bit her thumb. A nervous habit of hers.  
Missy scanned the small blurb about him. She had a slight disappointed look on her face when she finished. 

 

“It doesn’t say much really. He’s new to the school this year, he’s from Winterfell, and he teaches Warfare like you said. Couldn’t they put something useful in here? Like where he eats lunch every day? Or if he has a girlfriend?” 

Dany laughed and rose to snatch the laptop from Missy, she wanted to see his beautiful face again. She wasn’t disappointed by the photo. It was done in black and white, his hair was pulled back off his face in a small tie and he was wearing a sexy leather motorcycle jacket. His smouldering eyes felt like they were boring in to her from the screen. 

 

“So tell me the rest! Was he annoyed that you interrupted his lecture?” Missy was laying on her stomach now, chin resting in her raised hands while her feet kicked in the air. The picture of girl talk. 

Danny recounted the whole story to her, his firm body pressed to her, his scent surrounding her, his soft whispered words. She knew she should be keeping this to herself but Missy would root it out, she always did. 

 

Missy was enraptured by her story, a slightly misty look in her eyes. 

 

“You’ve got to see him again. We’ve got to make this happen. He’s straight up gorge and you haven’t gotten laid since first year.” Missy had a determined look on her face that clearly said all business. Dany let out a sigh. This wasn’t her, she was on a path that didn’t need this kind of interruption. 

She wasn’t the girl that lusted after the professor, she knew those girls. She would see them every year following Professor Lannister around, swooning over his hair and winning smile, bursting in to giggles when he told them to call him Jaime. Weren’t there rules about that?

 

Dany shook her head and stood, pacing the small room a little. 

“No, no I can’t do anything like that! He’s a professor! And I’ve got too much on my plate. Plus, he probably wouldn’t even remember me!” Dany went to her bed and allowed herself to fall back to the mattress, a frustrated huff coming out. 

“Why do you get down on yourself like that?” Missy hated when Dany doubted anything about herself. Dany was grabbed by the arm and pulled upright again to be dragged in front of the floor length mirror on Missy’s closet door. Missy squared Dany’s shoulders so she had to look at herself head on. 

“Your asshole brother deserves a swift kick to the face for making you think you’re anything but stunning. Look at yourself!”

Dany looked up. She saw what she always saw, a freak. Her hair was almost white, her eyes purple, she was short. Vis had told her for years that she should change as much about herself as possible to even hope getting attention from the opposite sex. 

His cruelty began the same time that their father left. He blamed her for his affair, saying if she had just been better he would have stayed. She never understood what ‘better’ meant or why it was just her that deserved the blame. He moved on to picking apart her looks as soon as she hit puberty, because it wasn’t already a hard enough time for a young girl. 

On some level, she knew this wasn’t true. It wasn’t her fault and she wasn’t ugly. Men had been interested in her since she was 16, she’d gone on a few awkward dates with boys who always told her how hot she was, but something about the way Vis would needle her always stuck. He became the venomous voice inside that whispered that she wasn’t worth as much as she thought. 

Missy sighed. She had been a steadfast cheerleader for Dany’s self image since they had met in first year at dorm assignments and only became more vocal about it as Dany gradually told her about Vis. 

“Look, I think we need to go out tonight. You need to grind up on some guy and remind yourself how totally insanely drop dead sexy you are.” This was always Missy’s solution. Lose yourself in a guy and the problem will go away. Dany could never do that. 

She was fine talking to a guy so long as it was friendly. The second it became flirting, she would get awkward and say something stupid or just clam up. The only reason she had managed to sleep with someone in first year was because she was completely drunk off her face. 

Missy had dragged her to some frat party with a group of guys that called themselves the Second Sons, she still didn’t know what the name meant. They had been sneaking drinks all night since they were underage and Dany was more than a little tipsy.

This was when Daario came over, more confident than any guy she had been approached by before. He quickly started telling her funny stories and complimenting her outfit, asking about her major, he seemed like he really cared, and then it felt like she just had to. It wasn’t sweet or considerate like their conversation, it was quick, uncomfortable and in no way enjoyable for her, and in the morning he thought her name was Danielle. 

She didn’t see him again, or any guy, she decided to focus on her studies and worry about that whole side of things when she had the time. 

“Ok ok, no club, how about Karaoke at the Wall?” Missy pulled Dany from her thoughts. 

“We both have class in the morning, how about Friday?” Dany suggested, she wasn’t going to risk being late or missing another lecture over cosmos and bad Katy Perry covers. 

Missy rolled her eyes but nodded. 

***

The rest of the week passed fairly uneventfully, Dany made it to all of her classes on time and diligently completed all of her assignments. She was focused on her track, but at night, after she finally closed her books and turned out the lights, a phantom smell would waft past her nose and she would remember being pressed against a strong firm chest and she would quiver just a little. 

She laid in bed and wondered what it would be like to see him again, she knew they would be in the same building at least once a week but it wasn’t like she could just accidentally wander in to his class again. Besides, he was still a Professor and she was still a student, he probably wouldn’t even remember her. 

Friday came and Missy was not going to let her forget about their plans. 

As Dany made her way in to their room, Missy was bouncing on her bed with excitement. 

“What do you think of Barbie Girl?” Missy blurted before Dany had the door shut behind her. She was caught off guard and slowly dropped her bags on her desk. 

“Like the song? A bit dated isn’t it?” Dany answered as she collapsed on to her bed, throwing an arm over her eyes, thinking about dozing for just a few minutes. 

She was quickly reminded that that would not be happening when a pillow forcefully landed on her stomach after Missy had launched it from her bed. 

“Don’t even think about it party pooper! We need to start getting ready!” Missy was moving about the room now, pulling potential outfits for herself and Dany and setting up her makeup pallets. 

“Miss, it’s only 6, what time are we supposed to be getting there?” Dany dragged herself up to sitting position and watched Missy flit around the room. 

“8:30, but we need to eat first and pre drink a bit and you need to let me play dress up with you a bit, you almost never do!” Missy spun around from the closet holding up a sequin cocktail dress that nearly blinded Dany. 

“I’m going to go ahead and veto that one. But fine, I will be your living doll as long as you promise to keep it respectable.” Dany was pointing a stern finger as Missy who was having trouble keeping her excited bouncing under control. 

“Deal deal deal!” She squeaked as she spun back to the closet and started quickly whooshing hangers across the rack. 

By 7, Dany had been squeezed in to a tight black bandeau dress that she could barely breathe in. Her makeup was more than she would ever put on herself, but she had to admit that she liked the subtle smokey eye. Her hair was left loose and lightly curled, landing around her mid back except for a small section of intricate braids that Missy had worked in around her crown to keep it from her face. She carefully stepped in to much too high heels and tottered over to the mirror. 

Missy was slipping a silver hoop in to her ear as she surveyed her work. She had dressed herself in a dark teal fitted dress with cutouts at her sides, her brown curls sat high on her head with a braid of her own wrapped around her crown. She gazed at Dany for a minute before letting out a low wolf whistle. 

“I’m good, I would totally make out with you.” Missy declared as she spun to snatch her clutch off the bed. 

Dany squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She took a long look at herself in the mirror and had to smile. Screw Vis, she was beautiful and she was going to own it tonight. 

The two girls confidently marched out of their room and down the hall to meet their other friends that Missy had arranged to join them. 

***

When Dany and Missy stepped out of the front doors of their dorm, they found the rest of their party waiting. Margaery Tyrell, Jayne Poole, and Margaery’s twin brother Loras were standing beside a van gesturing for them to get a move on. 

“Come on girls! This Uber isn’t going to wait forever!” Loras called as Dany and Missy hurried over. They all piled in and started chatting loudly. Dany had opted to get in the front with the driver and decided to make small talk in hopes of saving Loras’ rating with the poor man. 

“You kids in for some big fun tonight?” The older gentleman asked Dany kindly giving her a small smile as he drove. 

“Oh, you know, just some dinner and karaoke. Pretty tame I guess.” Dany said, returning his smile. 

“Ah, always a good time, singing off key and drinking enough liquid courage not to care.” The man joked as he turned out of the campus and headed towards town. 

“Trust me, that lot doesn’t need much in the way of coaxing to get on stage, but they’ll still take the drinks.” Dany joked back to the man. 

As they pulled up outside the small Tyroshi restaurant just down the street from the bar, the man parked and turned towards Dany as the rest of her friends piled out. 

“If you need a ride home tonight, this is my number. I know it can be tough getting an Uber out here on a Friday night. I’m Jorah by the way.” The man said as he handed Dany a slip of paper with his number scrawled on it. He had a weathered but kind face with eyes that twinkled with something Dany couldn’t place. 

“Thank you, that’s nice of you.” Dany slid from her seat and was about to shut her door when the man spoke again. 

“I didn’t catch your name.” He said, still smiling. Dany smiled back but felt a small tickling at the back of her head that made her feel a bit out of step. 

“Daenerys.” She said simply, giving the man a small smile. He nodded and she shut the door quickly, joining her friends on the sidewalk. 

The restaurant was the same as it always was, colourful, noisy and full of animated characters screaming at each other in low Valyrian. Dany liked coming here, she was always welcomed like family. There weren’t many students or townspeople that spoke Valyrian so she was given the best treatment when she spoke their mother tongue to the staff and owners. 

A large woman with purple hair and a dress of bright yellow and blue came around the corner and spotted Dany and her friends waiting. 

“Dany! Ao māzigon arlī!” The woman, who Dany remembered was named Rohanne, shouted as she opened her arms for a hug. 

Dany returned it smiling. 

“Rohanne! Nyke va moriot gaomagon!” Dany answered smiling. 

Rohanne pulled back and looked at Dany giving a whistle at her outfit. Dany blushed. Rohanne let her go and picked up some menus. 

“Māzigon toliot kesīr, Nyke emagon se sȳrje qurdon syt ao!” Dany smiled and glanced at her friends confused faces. She gestured for them to follow. 

Rohanne dropped the menus on a corner booth and moved aside so they could sit. Dany thanked her and slid in to the booth. 

“Ok, so what was all that?” Margaery asked, her chin resting on her hand as she gazed at Dany with an impressed smile. 

“Oh, she was just glad that I came back and said we could have a good table.” Dany said smiling, she actually felt a little cool. 

The restaurant was busy but food made its way out quickly, almost as quickly as the drinks. That was the other reason everyone came here, the booze was the cheapest in town and they were amazingly generous with it. You learned pretty quickly that if you wanted a double, just order a single, or you would be under the table before you knew it. 

Dany sipped her sweet Dornish red while she and her friends talked animatedly about their final years. Soon enough, everyone was stuffed and tipsy. 

The group wound their way between the tables with Dany shouting a ‘see you soon’ in Valyrian to the staff as they made their way out in to the cool night. 

“So who’s ready to belt some showtunes!” Jayne asked as she nearly lost balance in her platform shoes. Everyone laughed and Loras grabbed her arm to keep her upright. 

“Ok honey, keep it together or we won’t even get in the door!” He teased as they made their way to the Wall. Dany had been a few times over the years and really enjoyed the cheesy atmosphere, the people were warm and she somehow didn’t feel as shy getting up on stage there.

The bar had an ice theme outside and within with the exterior brick painted white with plastic shapes meant to be icicles stuck to the walls. 

The group waved to Edd, the doorman as they walked in, he nodded and waved them in. Dany knew that Jayne and Loras were regulars so she wasn’t surprised by the welcome. 

Inside kept with the ice theme with dark blue suede banquettes and the bar painted in a frosty blue and white pattern. There were even cheesy snowflake lights hanging from the ceiling. 

The group quickly claimed a table near the front and snatched up pieces of paper to write their songs down and get them in to the MC for the night. 

The bar was busy but they knew it wouldn’t get really crowded for another half hour or so. 

Dany flipped through the song book, not sure what she wanted to start off with when the MC, Oberyn, hopped up on the stage. 

“Good evening all you little song birds. Have you come to serenade me tonight?” The crowd whooped, Dany’s table included, as he strutted the stage. 

He was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a crimson silk shirt buttoned up only just past his belly button, exposing his chest. He surveyed the room and gave Loras and Margaery a sultry wink. They both cat called in return. 

“Who shall we hear from first, hmm? Come on, call to me!” He opened his arms to the crowd and Jayne sprung to her feet waving at him. 

He tsk’ed at her and wagged a finger. 

“No vets, I want some fresh blood!” He gestured an arm out to the crowd. 

“Send me a virgin!” He stomped a foot and flung his head back. 

A group of young men were jostling further back in the bar and shoved one forward. A slightly chubby cheeked boy stumbled to the stage. 

“Ah, the freshest of fresh, he even looks like a virgin!” Oberyn teased and the boy looked like he was going to run. 

“Get back here you! I demand a song!” Oberyn snapped at the boy who reluctantly climbed on to the stage. 

“And who, prey tell, are you my little cherub?” Oberyn looked the boy up and down before shoving one of the mics into his hand. 

“P-podrick?” The boy answered, even unsure of his name. 

“Alright then sweet Podrick, sing us a song, and if we like it, we may let you live.” Oberyn gave a vicious smile before stepping off the stage. 

The boy shakily sang a rendition of Jenny of Oldstones that almost brought tears to Dany’s eyes. When he was done, Oberyn climbed back on stage and kissed Podrick full on the lips. 

“What a beautiful way to start our night!” Oberyn hollered as Podrick hustled off the stage. A riot of applause sounded from the back of the room and Dany could tell the bar was quickly filling up. 

“Who’s next?!” Oberyn called scanning the room. 

Jayne once again flailed her hands in the air like an eager third grader begging to tell the class the answer. 

“Oh fine you tired old thing, get that skinny ass up on the stage!” Oberyn shouted to Jayne who squealed with excitement. 

Jayne wasn’t a bad singer, but she only sang show tunes and usually stuck to the Wicked catalog. Dany cringed a little as the opening bars to Popular began for what felt like the 8000th time. 

Missy had wandered to the bar for drinks when Jayne started up and as she was finishing, Dany had a tequila sunrise plunked down in front of her. Missy had a strange look on her face, urgent but restrained for some reason. 

She sat down and immediately turned to Dany. 

“So what are you going to sing?” She asked, her knee bouncing. 

Dany had still been flipping through the catalog but inspiration hadn’t struck. She knew she was a good singer, but she would never do anything more than karaoke with that. She saw it as just a useless talent that she could trot out from time to time. 

“I can’t decide, maybe something old school? Like Lisa Loeb?” Dany shrugged, not even liking the suggestion as it came out.

Missy looked mildly horrified at the idea. 

“I think you should do something raspier, sexier. What about Valerie? You sing it in the shower all the time.” She nudged Dany’s knee and smirked. 

Dany gave a small smirk back and nodded. 

Missy quickly grabbed a slip of paper and scribbled Dany’s name and the song down before dropping it in the bowl up front for Oberyn. 

A few more people came and went on stage, there was a lonely looking woman who sang How Am I Supposed To Live Without You by Michael Bolton, she ended the song by breaking in to tears and stumbling off the stage, next was a group of 3 second year boys who did a miserable rendition of We Will Rock You by Queen, Oberyn had snatched the microphones from them before they even finished the last note, and then an older man in a brown cardigan mumbled his way through Walk The Line by Johnny Cash. 

By the time the man in the cardigan shuffled off the stage, Oberyn had a bleak look on his face. He stepped on the stage and silently surveyed the crowd. 

“It’s Friday night people! What is this morose and retched parade of pathetic coming across my stage?!” He marched over to the bowl and plunged his hand in to the slips clenching his eyes tightly. 

He pulled out a slip and muttered in to the microphone. 

“I swear to god, if this is My Heart Will Go On, we’re closing early.” 

He flipped the slip open and a look of relief and joy washed over his face. 

“Thank fuck for that! Our sweet little fire starter is up with the late great Amy Winehouse’s Valerie, ladies and gents, give it up for Dany!” 

Claps came from the room with her table whooping and stomping their feet.

She quickly mounted the stage and Oberyn kissed her cheek as he handed her the mic. 

Dany turned to the crowd and was slightly blinded by the stage lights. Her music started and she ignored the prompter, she knew the song well and liked to improvise a little. 

Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture  
'Cause since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Dany felt the song flowing and pushed her range more than she normally allowed herself, she was belting the lines and hitting the vibrato hard. She was actually beginning to feel a bit sexy. 

Did you have to go to jail,  
Put your house up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya  
And are you shopping anywhere,  
Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
You were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?  
'Cause since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

As she sang, Dany had a distinct feeling of an intense gaze on her. It was a stupid thing to notice since about 80 people were watching her, but this felt different. She tried to shield her eyes to the light but it was no use. 

Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture  
'Cause since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Why don't come over Valerie?

As she finished the song, a riot of cheers and applause sounded from the invisible crowd. Dang blushed and smiled, placing the mic back on a stool on the stage. 

Oberyn leapt on to the stage with an awestruck look. 

“Miss Winehouse? Is that really you?” He dropped to his knees in front of her and made a show to pretend to kiss her feet. She giggled and rolled her eyes and he moved back and she stepped off the stage. 

“Now let that be a lesson to the-“ 

Dany didn’t hear the rest of what he was saying. She was finally out of the blinding light and felt the same feeling of intensity somewhere in the bar. She scanned the crowd on instinct, looking for the source. 

After about 5 seconds, she found it. 

Jon Snow was standing by the bar, staring straight at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone doesn’t know, a coxswain is the person in the boat that steers, keeps everyone in sync and motivates the towers to move their asses. They’re usually feisty and tiny, like Dany. 
> 
> Next chapter will have some Jon/Dany so stick with me!


	3. Do they collide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I can’t even with how amazing you all are! Every comment makes me smile! I hope you like this chapter. Jon and Dany will finally get some face to face time!

She was frozen, her limbs would never move again. 

Jon continued his intense stare, oblivious to the jostling or noise around him. It was only her and she was rooted by it. His dark smouldering gaze had trapped her, even from this distance. She didn’t think it was possible, but he looked even more handsome now than when she had first laid eyes on him. 

He was dressed in a grey fitted t-shirt with a black leather jacket and dark jeans. His hair was pulled back like it had been in his picture. He looked dangerous, not like some buttoned down Professor. 

She managed to take a deep and shuttering breath, not realizing that she had forgotten to breathe this whole time they had been staring. 

The spell was broken just as quickly as it had begun when Missy grabbed on to Dany’s arm and started to pull her back to their table. 

“Jesus! Earth to Dany, we’ve been calling you over for like, five minutes!” Missy was incredulous as she shoved Dany down in her chair. 

Dany was dazed, she had almost forgotten where she was. What was this man doing to her with just a single look?! 

“Ok, honesty time, I thought you were having some sort of school girl crush thing on this guy but you were not joking! You guys totally had a moment and he was full on staring you down hard when you were singing! Dany, play it cool, but please go talk to that gorgeous Demi-god!” Missy had rushed the words out almost faster than Dany could absorb. 

He had seen her sing? He was staring then? He was actually here?

“W-what? You want me to go talk to him? Are you insane?!” 

All the heat that had been coursing through her from the song and her staring contest drained out and was quickly replaced by ice water. There was no way she could go talk to him, and from what Missy was suggesting, flirt with him. 

Suddenly parched, Dany snatched her drink off the table, downed what was left and quickly followed it with the rest of Missy’s sex on the beach.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe I’m hearing this! This is not the Stormborn I know! The girl, no , woman, I know would march over there and tell that orgasm with legs that she was Daenerys Targaryen and she would like to have a drink!” Missy was huffing a little as she stared hard at Dany. 

Dany rolled her eyes. 

“No I wouldn’t! Sports and academics are one thing, but this? I’m not good at this.” Dany finished quietly, she shoulders slumping a little. 

Missy got her attention with an exaggerated sigh. 

“It doesn’t matter now anyway. He’s leaving.” She gestured towards the door where Jon and a few other men were heading out. 

“I put real matchmaker work in there you know! Can you imagine if you sang some 90s complaint rock? No way would...”

Dany had stopped listening, she vaguely registered that Missy had seen him before she went on stage which would explain her push for the song choice. 

She felt even worse now, his presence had kept a low hum coursing through her, now she just felt drained. She checked her phone and saw it was 11:30. 

“I think I’m going to go anyway. I’m tired.” 

Dany stood and made for the door. She heard Missy call that she would come too, but she waved her off. She knew she wanted to stay longer. Dany was always the first to want to leave the party. 

As she pushed her way out of the bar, a sharp cold caught her. She had decided against a jacket, figuring the Indian summer would last a little longer. How wrong she was. 

The bitter chill of mid September cut right through her thin dress and had her shivering in seconds. She fished around in her clutch for her phone to check how much an Uber would be when someone jostled her from behind and her phone went sailing out of her hand and skidding across the sidewalk. 

Some drunk girl muttered a whoops and she tromped off. Dany huffed as she walked over to pick it up. 

Her phone had landed at the edge of a dark alley that featured in every police procedural and slasher flick. 

She quickly scooped it up and checked the screen. It was cracked and she couldn’t get it to turn on. 

“Fuck.” She said quietly to herself. Shelling out for a new phone was the last thing she needed right now. 

She tried a few more times to get it to switch on but knew it was useless. Just as she resolved to go back in the bar and borrow Missy’s phone to get a ride back to campus, she heard a gruff voice calling. 

“Hey girl, you look lost, want me to show you the way home?” A hulking man stumbled out of the dark alley, zipping his fly as he approached. 

Dany once again felt ice in her veins, but for a different reason this time. 

The man stank of cheep whiskey and cigarette smoke, he walked towards her with a slightly staggering gait and a malicious sneer on his lips. 

“I’m Bobby, what say you sing me another song? I got a microphone right here.” He reached down past his bloated belly to massage his crotch. 

Dany wanted to wretch. She quickly spun on her heel and started towards the bar. 

“Now that’s not very nice. I’m your adoring public, shouldn’t you be a bit more considerate?” 

She could tell he was following her and tried to pick up the pace in the ridiculous heels that Missy had insisted she wear when she felt it. A gaping crack in the sidewalk. Her heel sank in, stuck, and snapped off, sending her lurching forward. 

She had time to gasp and put her hands in front of her face before she fell. But for the second time in a week, it wasn’t the unforgiving ground that she slammed in to. 

His scent surrounded her as she crashed in to his chest hearing a faint ‘oof’ from him at her forceful impact. She felt strong muscled arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She couldn’t help but inhale deeply as her nose was buried in his chest. 

Once again it was over too quickly as he helped her stand upright, holding by her shoulders to steady her, only this time her arms were bare and it felt so much more...

“Daenerys? Are you alright? Do you remember me? Jon Snow? You sat in on my class this week.” 

Dany blinked, her mouth and brain too sluggish with the alcohol and adrenaline coursing through her to put together even simple words, never mind something clever or cool. 

He gave her a warm smile and glanced over her shoulder. She assumed at the drunk that had been following her. His glare was sharp and unforgiving with a clear threat of violence if pushed. She heard the drunk stumble off to find another to prey on. 

She began to shiver as she began to realize what could have happened if Professor Snow hadn’t intervened.

“You must be freezing. Here.” 

He quickly slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around Dany’s shoulders. Her shivering slowed a little as she took a deep calming breath, she felt like she was in his arms again as his scent invading her senses and soothed her. 

“Do you have a ride back to campus?” Professor Snow was still talking slowly but he seemed to see she was doing a little better. 

“N-no, my phone, it broke. I can’t call an Uber.” Dany looked around somewhat helplessly. Did cabs still exist? She wondered. 

“I was headed back that way, would you like a ride?” Professor Snow asked with a slightly more timid tone that surprised Dany. 

Could she accept a ride from a professor? Was that appropriate? In most cases she would say no. But it’s not like this was most cases, and all she wanted to do was go to bed at this point. 

“Um, yes please? Only if you’re sure though.” Dany wanted to give him the option of an out if he decided to change his mind. 

He gave her a small smile and gestured towards a row of cars parked on the street. Dany tried to walk but almost lost her balance again from the uneven shoes she now wore. Quick as a flash, Professor Snow was back at her side clutching her hand to help guide her while his other held her back. 

The feel of his palm pressed to the small of her back send a current radiating out across the rest of her skin. If she hasn’t been wrapped in his large, warm jacket, she would have shivered. 

He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the passenger door on what she assumed to be a classic sports car. The black paint gleamed in the light cast from the streetlights above making the car look like something out of a movie. 

Professor Snow removed his hand from Dany’s back and pulled to door open for her. 

She muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ as she slid in to the soft leather seat. He gently closed the door behind her and moved around to the drivers side. As she waited, Dany glanced around the car and noted that, like the outside, the interior was in pristine condition, the seats had a soft shine to them and the dash didn’t show a speck of dust.

‘He must really love this car.’ She thought as he slid in behind the wheel. 

He gave her a small smile that she nervously returned as he turned the key in the ignition. He engine roared to life, sounding like it was its first day off the assembly line. 

They cruised through the town in silence. Both unsure of what to say. Eventually Dany plucked up her courage and cleared her throat. 

“Thank you by the way. For what you did back there. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t of come along.” She knew it wasn’t enough. He had saved her and she thanked him like he had helped her change a tire. She gnawed her lip anxiously. 

“You really don’t need to thank me. Guys like that, let’s just say he’s lucky to still have teeth. I’m just glad I got there in time. Are you ok?” She could see anger coursing through him as he spoke. She knew then that she never wanted to be in his bad side. 

“I think so, he didn’t get a chance to lay his hands on me. Again, thanks to you. I should have been more careful.” She said, angry at herself for getting in that situation in the first place. 

“Don’t. Don’t do that, don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault. He was a predator. Probably lurking in that alley waiting for the first beautiful girl to come along-“ he trailed off quickly, realizing what he had said. 

Dany had noticed too and felt a warmth spread across her face and an involuntary smile pass on her lips. 

“I swear I don’t usually fall down this much. Bad luck this week I guess.” Dany tried to lighten the mood a little with her joke, but he wasn’t laughing, a conflicted look passed across his face but it was gone before Dany could really analyze what it meant. 

“S-So what building am I dropping you at?” He said, trying to quickly change the subject.

 

“Oh, um I’m at the Red Keep. It’s up by the lake.” Dany answered shyly. 

She hadn’t even noticed that they were back on campus and was suddenly desperate for him to drive slower. 

“Do you live in town?” Dany asked, realizing what a stupid question it was. 

Of course he lived in town. That was the whole point of the town here. It was a university town, built to service the school and its students. All the professors lived in the area off campus. 

“Um, yeah. I just moved here from Winterfell. It’s a bit different, not as cold for sure.” Professor Snow was pulling in to a parking space in front of Dany’s dorm. The ride was over. 

As if being pulled by a puppeteers string, they both twisted in their seats to look at one another. 

The urge to fall in to his eyes pulled hard at Dany, but she resisted, she didn’t want to make a fool of herself and accidentally start leaning in to him or something. 

“Thank you again Professor Snow. I really appreciate your help, and the ride.” Dany gnawed her lower lip again, a nervous habit. 

“Please, don’t thank me. It’s what any decent person would do... y-you can call me Jon if you like. I’m not your professor so I don’t think it would really be inappropriate.” Jon finished with with a shy half smile. He was glancing around, unsure where to settle his eyes. 

Dany felt warmth radiating through her. Jon, he wanted her to call him Jon. Students didn’t do that with professors. It was too... familiar. 

“Oh, um ok. Well thank you then...Jon.” Dany said his name slowly, almost reverently. Enjoying the way it felt. Breaking the rules had never thrilled her before, but being here, in his car, surrounded by his smell, with his impossibly deep eyes locking on hers again. It felt good now. 

 

“I guess we may not see each other again. Not unless I fall in to your, um, your class again.” Dany pressed. Unsure where this boldness was coming from as she continued to gaze at his beautiful face. A face that suddenly felt so much closer than it had before. 

“You’re a beautiful singer. Will you be back to The Wall soon?” Jon asked, a flicker of hope and intensity in his voice. 

Dany felt her breath hitch. She couldn’t muster her words right away so she started shaking her head no. 

“I’ve got a pretty heavy course load, not a lot of time for singing.” She felt dreamy as she spoke to him. Like she had been knocked on the head.

 

“That’s a shame. You should always make time for pursuits of passion.” The weight of his words sat around them in the dark. Dany was breathing deeply to control her traitorous heart pounding in her chest. 

“P-passion?”

It was happening. His eyes had her sinking, pulling down and dragging her closer to him. She couldn’t resist the need to lean in to him any better than she could resist breathing. 

They were only a few inches apart now. She could see small flecks of brown in his black eyes. 

He came back to himself grudgingly. Blinking several times and forcing himself to lean back. 

“S-sorry. Um, it’s late. You must be exhausted.” He quickly hopped out of the car making the overhead light switch on and forced Dany back to reality. The reality that she was currently sitting in a professor’s car where anyone could see her. 

She went to open her door and climb out, but the handle was pulled open before she could reach for it. Was he really opening the door for her? 

Jon reached down and grasped her hand to help her from the car. She awkwardly climbed out with her broken heel still strapped on. 

She stood and nearly bumped noses with him, their closeness once again sending her reeling. She looked up and saw a look on his face that she was sure matched her own. A longing that couldn’t be sated, not here, not now. 

Jon stepped back, regret in his eyes as he let her hand go. 

“Goodnight Dany, sweet dreams.” He spoke so softly to her, like it was all a secret. 

“Goodnight...Jon.” Dany felt a thrill at his name and wanted nothing more at that moment than to say it again, well, maybe one thing, to know what it would feel like to have his lips to hers. But that wasn’t going to happen. 

He looked down then and she understood. This was the end of their interaction. She smiled to herself and slowly walked away from him. 

As she got to the sidewalk, she bent down and pulled off her shoes, slinging them over her shoulder. She chanced a glance back at him and found him watching her, a smirk on his face. She returned it and pushed through the door to her dorm. 

She watched as he climbed in to his car and drove away. 

Dany slowly climbed the stairs to her room, she was tired to her core, the nights events having drained any reserves over energy she had left. As she dragged herself in to her room, she stumbled straight to her bed and collapsed, quickly slipping in to a sleep filled with dreams of dark eyes and soft leather seats and silent exchanges. 

Dany was awoken by the sound of someone knocking bottles and jars over in her medicine cabinet. 

“Where the actual fuck is the Tylenol?!” Missy angrily slammed the door of the cabinet shut as she moved to her side table to continue her hunt. 

Dany heard a relieved sigh and the unmistakable sound of a pill bottle being shaken. 

She lifted her head and saw Missy, in her butterfly pyjamas pouring pills from the bottle, her hair a mess and make up smeared. 

“When did you get home?” Dany asked, her throat feeling like sandpaper as she slowly sat up and reached for her water bottle. 

“Um, maybe 3? I don’t really remember if I’m being honest.” Missy flopped back down on her bed and propped herself up on an elbow to face Dany.

“The real question is what the hell happened to you? I saw your phone on your desk, are you ok? And who’s jacket is that?” 

Dany’s eyes bulged open. Had she really forgotten to give him back his jacket last night? She looked down and realized it was still wrapped around her. 

She quickly slipped it off and pulled it in front of herself to inspect it, not wholly believing it was in her hands. 

“Wait a minute. I recognize that jacket...” Missy quickly shot up in bed and grasped her head at the sudden movement. 

“Shit, ow. Is that his jacket? Dany did you see him after you left?” Missy was sitting now, gripping the edge of her bed and leaning towards Dany, desperate for details. 

“What? Oh, um yeah. He sort of saved me... again. Some drunk guy was trying to, I’m not sure what. So I was walking away and broke my heel. Jon- uh, Professor Snow caught me and spooked the guy that was following me. He gave me a ride back here.” 

She wasn’t sure how to explain the silent exchanges between them, the intense energy that seemed to be flowing both ways. 

“HOLY FUCK! Please tell me something happened?! And what is it with you falling on this guy?” Missy’s hangover seemed to have been forgotten with the news as she got up and hurried around the room. 

Dany was still a bit out of it from what felt like a heavy sleep full of half dreams. 

“What are you doing?” Missy had pulled both their closets open and was yanking clothes off the racks in a flurry, flinging them on her bed. 

“You need to bring Jon back his jacket don’t you? We need to make sure you look hot A F. I won’t have you turning up in front of him in sweats or something.” 

Dany rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to let Missy dress her up like some pin up girl just to return a jacket. That wasn’t her and she didn’t want to be disingenuous with Jon. She just wanted to be Dany. 

“No, not happening. Besides, I can’t bring it back until Tuesday when I have class in his building. So let’s just forget about it for now and go get some greasy food ok?” 

She knew the offer of burgers and fries would stall Missy’s plans. At least for a little. 

***

The next two days passed slowly. Dany found herself unable to focus on much, her thoughts often drifting back to that night, the car, the electricity in the air and the mirrored looks of a feeling that neither dared put a name to. 

What would it be like to see him again? Would this feeling hit her every time? Would his gaze always affect her?

The morning of her lecture in Professor Baelish’s class, Dany pulled her larger messenger bag down from her closet and carefully folded Jon’s jacket, placing it inside with a quick feeling of regret and hope mixed. 

She knew nothing could happen. She’d gone over it in her head what felt like 1000 times since Saturday night. She knew the rules both of the school and what was expected by society. He wasn’t that much older than her, but people would look at them with disapproval. 

But still... 

She’d never felt this feeling before, to want someone despite all of the obstacles. To be drawn in and feel powerless against the pull. 

She shook herself from her thoughts again and hustled our the door. She wouldn’t be late this time. 

 

***

 

Professor Baelish was not to be taken lightly. He had a sharp gaze, like a hawk, and Dany was certain he saw everything. 

She made sure to sit up straight and take notes, she couldn’t afford to fail his class and he seemed the type to develop a grudge against students he didn’t like. 

She typed furiously and he spoke fast. By the time class was over, her hands had cramped from writing so much. 

“Alright, that’s it for today. Make sure you read the next two chapters for next week.” Professor Baelish had turned to his desk and was packing up his things, everyone took it as their signal to do the same. 

While Dany shoved her power cord back in her bag, she heard her name called over the noise of the class filtering out. 

“Miss Targaryen, a word please.” His tone was cool and Dany felt immediate frissons of terror run down her back. She was sure it was about last week. 

She slowly made her way down to the front of the hall where Professor Baelish was still packing his things. 

“Y-you wanted to speak to me Professor Baelish?” Dany clutched at the strap of her messenger bag like a lifeline. 

“Do I seem like someone who likes to waste time?” His tone was even but cool, he hadn’t looked at her yes. 

“No-no sir you don’t.” Dany swallowed hard. 

“You missed my first lecture, that suggests that you don’t mind wasting my time. Is that correct?” He finally shifted his cold gaze to her. She could read nothing in his eyes but knew she wanted nothing more than to get away from him. 

“I’m sorry sir, I got lost and and-“

“I’m not interested in excuses. Your attendance is a vital part of your grade, what’s more, there is a wait list for this class. Do it again and you’re out. This is me being generous. You should say thank you.” 

Dany was shaking. She hadn’t been spoken to like this in a long time. 

“It won’t happen again. Th-thank you Professor Baelish.” Dany glanced up at him. He waved a dismissive hand and turned away from her again. 

“I hope you enjoyed Professor Snow’s class Miss Targaryen.” He spoke softly but clearly as she walked away. How did he know about that?

Dany hustled up the stairs and back out of the class as quickly as she could without running. She glanced the clock on the outside wall and saw that Jon’s class was about to end. She walked down the short length of hall and waited outside the door. 

A few minutes later, the large boys started filtering from the room. A few glanced at her and smirked, she chose to ignore them. 

As the last few exited, Dany slipped in the door. It closed behind her with a loud snap and she cringed. 

Jon was at the front packing up his things. He glanced up at the noise and a slow smile spread across his face. Dany couldn’t stop her smile in response. 

Maybe this time she would be able to say more than two words. 

As she carefully made her way down the steps, Dany forced herself to take a calming breath. 

She would not allow herself to seem like an uncoordinated damsel this time. She would be self assured, clever, smart. She would be herself. 

“Are you thinking of switching programs?” Jon had turned and was leaning against his desk, hands propping himself up, the picture of cool. 

Dany reached the bottom step and smirked, he was being playful. 

“I don’t think I should be near you with sharp objects considering my tendency to fall directly on you. Could be dangerous.” Yes, cool and a little self deprecating. This was good. 

Jon smiled again and shook his head. 

“Are you normally so accident prone? Would a helmet be a good idea?” They both laughed and Dany shook her head. 

“No, no I think I’ve been a bit... off kilter lately.” She gave him a thoughtful look, an implication hanging in the air. 

“I know the feeling.” Jon said with a heavy sigh. 

They both fell silent while Dany examined her shoes and chewed her lip. 

“So what can I help you with today Dany? If not a lesson in swordplay?” His voice was deep and thrummed through her when he spoke. 

She blinked and looked up realizing she was starting to fail at being cool. She quickly flipped her bag open and pulled out his jacket, holding it out to him. 

“I wanted to return this... and say thank you again. For your help the other night... and the ride.”

Jon reached out and took the jacket, placing it on the desk beside him and giving a sad smile. 

“Please don’t thank me for the help, it really is what any decent person would have done. The ride too. I was just trying to be a Good Samaritan.” 

Dany felt like the wind had been knocked from her sails. That’s all it was to him? Was she just imagining all of this? She frowned and looked up. 

 

“T-that’s all? Doing a good deed?” She knew she was exposing herself, opening up to be hurt, to be told she was a silly school girl crushing on the teacher. Something in her gut told her it wasn’t the case. 

The pained look that crossed his face said more than most words could, but still, he spoke. 

“Do you want the true answer? Or the one I have to give since I’m a Professor at this school and you are currently a student.” He grimaced a little at his words. He was exposing himself too and she understood the risk of it. 

“I’ve always been a strong proponent for truth... no matter what it might be.” She gazed up at him, her palms were beginning to prickle with sweat as her heart climbed to her throat. 

Jon swallowed thickly and glanced at the door, confirming they were still alone. 

“The truth is that I need this job, and any sort of... misconduct on my teaching record would stop this branch of my career dead...” 

Dany looked down again and gave a small nod. That’s how it would be then, she decided to save what was left of her dignity and turned to go, quickly making her way to the stairs. 

“The other truth is-” Jon continued to talk causing Dany to whip around to stare at him again. 

“-that since you literally crashed in to my life, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” 

Dany swallowed hard and slowly walked back to him, the invisible link between them seeming to pull taut. 

“I know the implications, how it could effect my career or your reputation, I know I’m older than you, I know the kind of judgement that comes with that-“

Dany was less than a foot from him now, his heady scent invading her senses again. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she took shallow breaths.

“-but for some reason, when you stand in front of me like this, I find myself feeling like a risk taker. Or at least like someone who would like to take you out for a cup of coffee.” 

They had locked eyes again, losing themselves in each others gaze. Dany hadn’t even realized that she had reached out to loosely link her fingers with his, still unable to break their hazy stare. 

“You’re not alone in that you know. I can’t seem to shake you from my head either. I don’t do stuff like this, especially not with a Professor, but I don’t think I could walk away from you right now if I tried.” 

Dany took a shaky breath as the raw truth tumbled out of her. How could a man she just met cause her to crack open her walls so easily? This was dangerous and she knew it, she also just didn’t care. 

“I-I’ve got class until 5 tomorrow. Maybe we could meet up after that? Somewhere in town?” 

Dany couldn’t remember ever having eye contact for this long with a person before, she felt naked, allowing him to see what was underneath it all as he bravely did the same. 

“Have you heard of Molestown? It’s a small cafe closer to the edge of town... pretty quiet.” He looked a little embarrassed but she understood. There was less chance of them being seen together there. 

She nodded and they both gave each other a small smile, blinking away from their intense stare. 

“I-I’ll see you there. 5:30?” Dany noticed that they had dropped each other’s hands and Jon was gripping the desk now. 

He nodded and she gave the smallest of laughs. As she turned to go she heard the desk scrape and he stood up quickly. 

“Dany, wait um.” She turned again and he was right in front of her. He reached and took her elbow. 

After what seemed like a moment of hesitation, he leaned in and brushed her cheek with a kiss. 

“See you tomorrow.” He spoke softly in to her hair and she fought to hold back a shiver. She nodded mutely and slowly turned again, this time making her way up the stairs. 

‘If I look back, I’m lost.’ She thought as she slipped through the door and let out a heaving sigh that she felt like she had been holding all day. 

Tomorrow, she was going out for coffee with Jon tomorrow. Was this real? She covertly pinched herself as if she were in a movie as she moved towards the exit and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I know! I’m a cliffhanger monster. I’m working on the next chapter so please no death glares! 
> 
> I will for sure work faster with comments though 😉


	4. Fumbling to make contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know! It’s been forever and I’m sorry! Life has been busy but I haven’t forgotten this story or you amazing readers! Please let me know what you think!

 

 

“The light of The Seven can be interpreted in many ways, some theorize that...” 

 

Was he still talking? 

 

Dany bounced her knee impatiently, glancing at her watch again. Ten ymore minutes. 

 

Ten more minutes of Professor Sparrow droning on about The Seven, ten more minutes of the girl sitting next to her loudly chewing her pen, and ten more agonizing minutes of watching the clock until it was time to go and meet Jon. 

 

She was torn between excitement and jittery nervousness. Either way, they were both causing lead butterflies to flap around her empty stomach. 

 

“The Mother’s mercy is often believed to be demonstrated through...” 

 

How was this walking sleeping pill allowed to teach? And was he wearing a nightgown? 

 

Dany would have dropped the class the second Professor Sparrow had started his monotonous lectures if she hadn’t needed the credit for her minor in humanities. 

 

She was unfocused today, she knew that, and the A student in her piped up in a nasal voice to remind her that ‘ _even one bad grade could skew our average!’_

 

Dany frowned at herself and resolved to pay extra close attention next class. This was a special circumstance. How could she be expected to focus this closely to her...date. 

 

She blushed and suppressed a grin. She hadn’t been able to stop grinning since the last time she and Jon saw each other. 

 

Dany had decided not to tell Missy about meeting Jon. She knew it would be a parade of ultra sexy outfits, make up tutorials, and updos. She also knew that Missy would pepper her with 10,000 questions about the meeting in the classroom and dissect every microsecond of it. 

 

She wanted to do this on her own. No interference or “helping” she wanted to dress herself and not overthink things. Was that too much to ask?

 

She had decided to dress up a little for it though. Not to look like she was trying too hard, just to look effortlessly cute. 

 

She had settled on a button down red floral swing dress that hit around mid thigh, and a pair of black ballet flats. She had braided two small sections of hair back from her temples and tied them in behind, leaving the rest of her hair in loose waves. Her make up was minimal as well. She wanted Jon to see her, not a smokey eye and push up bra. 

 

She had become so consumed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the other students shoving books back in to bags and standing to leave. The pen chewer was looking down at her with exasperation, tapping her foot. 

 

Dany stood to let her pass and decided not to mention the blue ink smeared all over her lip and teeth. Patience is a virtue. 

 

She quickly gathered her things and joined the queue for the door, glancing her watch once more. 

 

As she shouldered her way out of the stuffy old building and in to the bustling quad, she took note of the storm clouds gathered overhead. A quick glance in the direction of town showed clear skies so she dashed for the bus stop and thanked the bloody seven for small mercies. 

 

The bus ride to town wasn’t long, at least not on days where Dany wasn’t a nervous mess with no phone to distract her. Instead she continued to bounce her knee and fuss with the hem of her dress, noticing a small loose thread and fiddling with it. 

 

As her stop grew closer, she glanced out the dingy windows and noticed how empty the street seemed. Another small blessing. 

 

As the bus pulled to her stop and she clambered down, Dany glanced the sky and was greeted by weak sunlight filtering through thin clouds. At least the storm had stayed away. She quickly dashed across the street to the cafe she and Jon and agreed to meet at. 

 

Molestown Cafe was no Starbucks. The fabric awning over the door was tattered and faded, left untended for years no doubt. The door and windows had a scummy film so thick that it almost looked like frost. Dany glanced in the door but couldn’t make out much other than a counter and a few tables. 

 

Was Jon in there? He seemed the type to be prompt, maybe even early. 

 

She pushed inside and was greeted by a tired little chime that sounded like someone had crushed the bell. 

 

She scanned the shabby tables at the front. A young guy with greasy hair and a worn sweater was at one typing on an old laptop. And a couple of teenage girls wearing way too much black eyeliner sat at another. 

 

She decided to order before looking for Jon, feeling like a nice tea might calm her nerves. 

 

As she made her way to the counter, she took in the rest of the cafe. The walls had been painted some shade of moss and half way down, a battered chair rail ran around the whole place. There were a few more scuffed tables placed haphazardly around with mismatched chairs pulled up to them. The counter was green marble, like something from the 90’s and was likely last cleaned around the same time. 

 

A  haggard looking woman in a grey tank top and dirty apron walked up to meet her at the cash. 

 

 “Wha chu wan?” The woman barked. Dany was slightly taken aback by the tone but forced a smile. 

 

“A Chai tea please.” She was reaching in to her bag for some cash when she heard the woman snort. 

 

“Don’ ave it. Got green if ya wan.”  Dany blinked for a second and then just nodded, handing over two bills. At least it was cheap. 

 

A to go cup was quickly shoved in her hand and the woman departed before Dany could ask for sugar. Deciding that she probably wouldn’t be drinking it anyway, she set about her task, finding Jon. 

 

She hadn’t seen him at any of the front tables. Was he late? Was he not coming? She glanced her watch again, 5:35. It was then that she noticed the nook in the back of the cafe. 

 

A group of bay windows circled a small cluster of tables. Worn butcher paper had been placed over the panes and it gave the space a much more inviting glow than the front. 

 

This was where she spotted him. He had his elbows up on the table and was focused on a stir stick in his hands that he kept spinning and turning. He looked a bit nervous too. 

 

 

As she slowly picked her way through the mess of tables and chairs to get to the back, Jon seemed to take notice and shot up out of his seat. He tried to shuffle around the table to get to her, squeezing his way between a few ancient and weighty wingbacks.

 

 

He had clearly dressed for the date, wearing a smart grey button down and a pair of dark wash jeans. 

 

“Hi, I hope you weren’t waiting long.” Dany didn’t recognize her voice. Was she always this chipper? Had she not noticed until now?

 

 

“No, not long. Only a few minutes really. I like to be early. You’re right on time though.” He sounded far calmer than she felt. 

 

 

He reached in then and took her elbow, placing another gentle kiss on her cheek, sending electricity coursing through her. Would that happen every time? Would there be another time?

 

Dany blushed and cursed herself for smiling like a school girl. 

 

“You look beautiful.” He hadn’t let go of her elbow. 

 

“Thank you.” She spoke softly, barely above a whisper. 

 

“Shall we sit?” He asked, dropping her elbow and pulling out a chair for her. 

 

She bit her lip and dropped in to the seat, placing her to go cup on the table, not likely to be touched again. 

 

Jon squeezed back over to his seat and pulled it a bit closer to Dany so their knees occasionally bumped under the table. 

 

“Bit tight in here. I wonder if they ever actually need this many tables.” Jon mused as he glanced around the squashed space. 

 

“I think it gets pretty busy during sports stuff. It’s sort of known as a local spot.” Dany answered, thinking of her cold exchange with the woman at the counter. 

 

“I’m pretty sure they sell beer or the side. Not exactly on the up and up for a coffee place.” Dany whispered, not wanting the woman to overhear and toss them. 

 

“I guess that explains why the coffee is so bad.” Jon whispered back conspiratorially. 

 

Dany glanced the table and noticed a mostly full mug and a plate with nothing but a few crumbs left. 

 

“What was that?” Dany asked gesturing to the plate. 

 

Jon looked at the plate and blushed a little. 

 

“A brownie. I have a sweet tooth, I can’t bake to save my life but I can’t turn a pastry away, not even a lousy one like this.” Jon whispered the last part, leaning in to Dany a little. 

 

She couldn’t stop the giggle that slipped out. 

 

“I love brownies, I love to bake actually. Not to toot my own horn, but I’m pretty good at it. I could make a brownie that would bring you to your knees...” Dany suddenly had a mental image of Jon on his knees, smeared in chocolate, and she blushed violently, feeling the tips of her ears flame. 

 

Jon noticed her distress and placed a gentle, reassuring hand over hers. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok. We’re just talking. That sounds like a treat I would enjoy. How long have you been baking?” Would he ever stop saving her? This time from the foot she was trying to shove in her mouth. 

 

“I guess since high school? My mom loved to bake too but she was always so busy with work. So I took a home ec class and never stopped. I started easy enough, cookies and bars, moved on to macarons and eclairs. I love to feed people.” Dany bit her lip and smiled at Jon who looked impressed. 

 

Feeling brave and emboldened, Dany turned the hand under Jon’s so it was palm up. Without missing a beat, Jon clasped her small hand in his and a feeling of warmth and contentment flowed through her. 

 

“So other than sword fighting, what do you like to do? Also how did you even get involved in that?” Dany asked. 

 

“Well, I like rock climbing, horse riding, I ski and snowboard. I guess a lot of sports.” Jon laughed lightly. 

 

“As for the swords.” Jon pauses, looking a little unsure of himself. Dany worried that she had asked the wrong question and was about to tell him to forget it when he spoke again. 

 

“I was an angry kid. Like I’m talking get in to fist fights, almost kicked out of school at 15. So my dad sat me down one day and told me it needed to stop, that I needed to find some way of channeling all of that anger in to something constructive. So I started doing kick boxing.” 

 

Dany couldn’t help but picture Lloyd Dobler and had a flash of Jon in a trench coat outside of her window holding up a boom box. 

 

“Kick boxing lead in to mixed martial arts, and then I sort of got in to the idea of stunts.” Dany furrowed her brow. 

 

“Like filming yourself riding a shopping cart down a hill?” 

 

Jon let out a bark of a laugh and shook his head. 

 

“No, no more like throwing yourself through a window or jumping off a building. So I started training for all of that and found combat training through it all. That’s what really interested me, so I focused most of my time on swordsmanship and battle technique. I worked as a stunt man for a few years and then as the stunt coordinator on several films set in the time period.”

 

 

It was Dany’s turn to look impressed. Baking cookies seemed so insignificant compared to fighting with a broadsword. 

 

“So, and I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but how does a stunt man become a professor at KLU?” Dany hoped he wasn’t offended. 

 

 

“No, not rude at all. My father also made it clear that Starks get an education in this life. So I studied medieval weaponry and ancient history with a focus on combat and got my masters. I always felt that if man forgets the mistakes of the past, he’s doomed to repeat them. I wanted to know as many of those mistakes as possible.” 

 

Dany sat quietly for a minute, absorbing everything Jon had said when something struck her. 

 

“Did you say Stark? I thought your name was Snow?” Dany was sure he had misspoke.

 

“Oh, um... yeah, so I didn’t want my family name to have any sway in my career, either in film or education, so I changed my last name. I really hope I can count on your discretion Dany, but yes, my dad is Ned Stark.” 

 

Dany felt like she saw Ned Stark in the media every day talking about this cause or that. Commentating on socioeconomic issues in Essos, even occasionally allowing himself to be lampooned on the late night shows. 

 

 

The Stark family was a dynasty of sorts, they had been around since practically Westeros’s inception. Old money as some would say, and oh boy was there money. The family had kept things pretty tight to the chest for a long time, not letting much information about them out of the north. It wasn’t until Ned Stark took the reigns of the family that things changed. 

 

 

He was the most well known philanthropist in the whole country, investing his time and money in worthy causes. He was also intensely private about his family. People knew his wife Catelyn and they knew that the Starks had children, but that was the extent of it. Dany was having a hard time reconciling Jon with all of that. 

 

A worried look settled on his face and Dany realized she hadn’t said anything in a few minutes. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Of course, I would never betray your confidence. As far as I’m concerned, you’re Jon Snow. We can talk about something else if you want. I-“ Dany wanted to tell him about her family, her life, but it didn’t feel like the time. 

 

“I know what it can feel like, when your family defines so much of who you’re supposed to be.” 

 

They shared a thoughtful look and Jon gave Dany’s hand a small squeeze. She returned it. 

 

The conversation seemed to flow more easily after that. They discussed favourite movies, tv shows, and bands. They talked about favourite meals and places to eat in town, Jon asked about Dany’s singing and baking, Dany asked about how one gets in to rock climbing and thoroughly surprised him with her own horseback skills. 

 

 

“I learned when I was little, my mother took me to Essos every couple of years. She’s a doctor and would go for conferences at Vaes Dothrak and a few fellowships. I made friends with some Dothraki kids my age and they taught me. I don’t know how to ride with a saddle though.” Dany felt light, lighter than she had in a long time, talking to guys was never this easy. 

 

 

“Wow, I can’t imagine trying to ride bareback. You must be really good. I would love you go riding with you some time.” Jon was gently tracing his thumb over the inside of Dany’s wrist, she wasn’t sure if it was a conscious gesture or not, but she liked it. 

 

“That would be-“ 

 

Dany was interrupted by the woman from behind the counter stomping over to their table. 

 

“Closin’ up, time a go.” She thumbed towards the door and Dany noticed that the other tables were empty. 

 

 

Jon glanced his watch and frowned. 

 

 

“It’s only 6:20, your sign says 8.” 

 

 

The woman snorted and sneered at him. 

 

 

“I close when I say, don’ feel like waitin’ on jus you two, got betta thins ta do. Move along!” She thumbed towards the door more aggressively and stomped back to the counter muttering about the ‘damn fancy arse Kings Landin’ tossers.’ 

 

Dany smiled sadly at Jon and stood. 

 

 

“I guess we should go... _I don’t feel like getting beaten up.”_ She whispered the last part, trying to shoo away the stormy look that had gathered on his face. 

 

He nodded sadly and followed her out. The woman was right on their heels, locking the door and flipping the battered sign to _closed._

The cozy and intimate bubble that Jon and Dany had been in inside the cafe burst as they stepped on to the street, no one was around, but it still felt too open. The air of formality has slid back in to place. 

 

 

“I really wish we’d had more time... I was really enjoying our conversation.” Dany stood facing Jon, their gaze full of unsaid things. She wanted to grasp his hand like in the cafe, but she held herself back. 

 

 

“Me too, I wish it didn’t have to end but...” Jon trailed off, he wasn’t really sure how to finish that sentence. But what? But you’re a student? But we have nowhere to go? But what if someone sees? These were realities they both knew. 

 

“I have some assignments to work on actually, I should head back to campus.” Dany broke her gaze away from Jon and glanced up to road to the nearest bus stop. 

 

“I can drive you if you’d like.” Jon sounded hopeful, a ride would at least mean more time together. 

 

“No! Er, Sorry. No, it’s still early, I’m not sure what everyone would say if they saw us together in your car. Probably best if we go our separate ways.” The last thing Dany wanted was a bunch of students staring out their windows as Jon pulled up with her. They would talk, they always talk. 

 

 

“Oh, right. Ok, well I guess we should.” Jon glanced down the street in the direction of a near empty parking lot. 

 

Dany nodded but didn’t move. All she wanted in that moment was for Jon to wrap her in his arms and show her what a real first kiss was like. As she leaned in, a car drove past and they quickly pulled away from each other. 

 

“We’ll talk soon?” Dany asked, not really sure what else to say, this was all new to her. 

 

Jon nodded and swallowed hard. 

 

“Have a good night Dany.” He glanced around and cautiously reached out to grasp her hand. They clasped each other’s fingers for a moment, feeling that now familiar current running through them. 

 

“You too Jon.” Dany managed, suddenly feeling choked up. 

 

He gave her one last look filled with longing and dropped her hand, turned, and started towards the lot. 

 

Dany huffed and turned to the bus stop a short way down the road. She felt dejected and furious with that stupid woman from the cafe. Who was she to kick them out? The owner? Oh, maybe she was the owner. Still, it seemed so rude, was it legal to change your hours like that? 

 

Dany say on the back of the stop bench and stewed, her feet tapping on the seat. 

 

 

They had been getting along so well, they had so many common interests, if only they’d had a little longer, especially after Jon’s revelation about his family. She wanted to be sure that he knew he could trust her, she didn’t care if he was rich, who is father was. She wanted him to understand that she was only interested in the man he was, not the man others expected him to be. 

 

 

She huffed again and glanced up the empty street, not a car or bus in sight, she glanced her watch. According to the schedule, she had another 15 minutes to wait. 

 

 

Just then, as if conjured out of nowhere, heavy dark clouds settled overhead, so low and purple that Dany felt a twinge of fear. These weren’t every day rain clouds. 

 

 

In the second it took for that thought to run through her head, the skies opened up and a deluge of rain came crashing down. She was soaked in a matter of seconds. Unsure of what to do, Dany hopped off the bench and looked around. All the businesses were closed, she was stranded and soaked through. 

 

She was about to start panicking when a familiar car came roaring up to stop right in front of her. The passenger door flew open. 

 

“Get in!” Jon shouted over the roar of the rain. 

 

Dany didn’t think twice and dove in to the seat, slamming the door behind herself. 

 

The raucous storm was muffled slightly inside, above the rain, all that could be heard were Jon and Dany’s heaving breaths. 

 

“Shit, you’re soaked, you must be freezing! This came out of nowhere.” Jon reached for the dash and cranked the heater on. 

 

Dany shivered and glanced down at herself, noticing the puddles she was creating at her feet and under her ass. 

 

 

“S-Sorry about the water.” She had wrapped her arms around herself to halt her shaking. 

 

“Don’t worry about that. You’ve got to get out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia. I can uh, I can take you back to your dorm.” He was about to put the car in gear when Dany shouted. 

 

 

“No! It’s still early, people will... We need to be careful. I should just get out, I’m already soaked. Besides, the bus will probably be here any minute.” Dany went to reach for the handle. 

 

“You really think I’m going to let you go back out there in this? The buses are probably delayed or cancelled anyway.” Jon paused for a moment, appearing to be thinking something over. 

 

“I’ll take you back to my place. We can put your things in the dryer and I’ll take you back to campus a bit later. Is that ok?” 

 

Dany looked at Jon, only now realizing that he’d been caught in the rain a bit too, not nearly as bad as her but he was still very wet. She nodded silently to him and he put the car in gear, cranking the wipers to max. 

 

Dany had expected Jon to live in the same area as the rest of the teaching staff, in the newer condo buildings between the town and campus, so she was surprised when he turned down a street lined with huge oak trees and stately homes. 

 

She sat quietly and looked through the pouring rain at the manors with perfectly manicured lawns and expensive cars in the drives. Jon turned down a laneway flanked by two large stone pillars with that looked like ornate but worn wolf heads on top. The gates looked to have not been closed in an age with vines growing up them. 

 

 

The drive was long and a canopy of large trees hung low overhead creating a sort of green and leafy tunnel. 

 

 

The drive opened to a clearing with a beautiful old Victorian house nestled in it. The home looked to be in various states of repair and disrepair. The roof looked new but the shutters and windows needed new paint, the porch looked to be missing a board here and there. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Dany said, gazing at the lonesome house, seeing the love that it once held underneath the wear. 

 

“I’ve been working on it. Sort of the deal with my dad, I can stay so long as I get it back in shape. The family let it go to seed a bit. Still better than those Professors apartments.” 

 

Dany smiled suddenly shy. She was at his home, his private space, and they were alone. 

 

Jon seemed to be contemplating the same thing, swallowing hard as he gripped his door handle. 

 

“I’ve got some clean dry clothes inside, stay there.” He quickly swung his door open and hopped out. Before Dany could open hers, Jon was pulling it open and helping her out of the car. 

 

The rain had let up a little but it was still a torrent as they dashed to the house. 

 

Under the covered veranda, Dany wiped at her eyes, thankful then that she had gone minimal with her make up, the wet raccoon look wasn’t something she was going for. 

 

 

Jon quickly opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for Dany to follow. The second she had crossed threshold, a polar bear tackled her to the ground. At least, she assumed it was a polar bear. What else would be as humongous, white and furry?

 

 

The beast had her pinned, and did not maul her throat as she feared it was about to, but instead started licking her face frantically. 

 

 

“Ghost! To me!” The licking stopped right away and the thing moved off. Dany quickly got to her feet and looked around for it. 

 

Her eyes landed on it, sitting dutifully at Jon’s feet, pressing itself in to his leg. It wasn’t a polar bear as she had ludicrously thought, but instead, the hugest dog she had ever laid eyes on. 

 

What she assumed to be a husky/wolf mix, the dog’s head reached to Jon’s elbow even as it sat. It’s paws looked to be the size of hams. 

 

“I’m so sorry about that, Ghost is usually shy when new people come. I would have warned you but I expected him to be hiding somewhere. So strange.” Jon sounded bewildered by his dog’s behaviour. 

 

Ghost let out a keening whine then, pawing at the ground in Dany’s direction. She quickly looked to Jon, wordlessly asking if it was ok to approach. He nodded and smiled encouragingly. 

 

“Hello Ghost, I’m Dany. It’s very nice to meet you.” Dany approached slowly, her palm turned upright and outstretched. 

 

Ghost strained in the direction of her hand, clearly not willing to move from where Jon had instructed him to sit. He was a good boy after all.  

 

As soon as Dany was within reach, Ghost shoved his big furry head in to her hand and panted happily. 

 

“He’s beautiful, have you had him long? He’s so well trained.” Dany bent over just a little to get to Ghost’s level, she didn’t have to go far with her small stature and his giant one. She scratched him behind the ear and absently cooed in Valyrian. 

 

“I found him once on a hike with my dad and brother. His mother had died and her litter were all starving. There were four pups so my father agreed to let us have them if we trained them. They’re all incredibly loyal to us. Ghost, enough, to your spot.” Jon gave Ghost a small pat and nudged him towards a big fluffy dog bed. 

 

Ghost gave Dany one last forlorn look and trotted over to his dog bed where he flopped down and whined once. 

 

With the presence of the giant walking furry space heater gone, the cold of a big drafty house began to seep in to Dany’s bones. An involuntary shiver ran through her and her teeth gave a single chatter before she clenched her lips closed. 

 

“Oh gods! Sorry, you must be freezing.” Jon dashed in to a room off the main entrance that she assumed to be a laundry room. 

 

While she waited, she took in the space. A beautiful old Victorian with crown moulding and high ceilings, what looked like original hardwood floors and stained glass transoms above the windows. It was showing it’s wear, sure, but the beauty and craftsmanship was obvious. 

 

She also noticed a modern sofa and tv shoved in to the living room with little care for placement. She couldn’t stop the thought that this place needed a woman’s touch from flying in to her head. 

 

Jon reappeared then with a small stack of clothes and a towel. Seeing the warm dry pile caused Dany to shiver again. 

 

“Follow me, you can get changed upstairs.” Jon was keeping his eyes from focusing on Dany for too long, and she quickly realized that her dress had moulded itself to her like a second skin. She flushed red and followed him up the grand staircase to the second floor.

 

The wallpaper along the stair was worn and in need of replacing. Dany could see the old faded outlines of pictures long since removed. It struck her then how lonely it must be to live in a house so bereft of any homeliness. She felt a sudden pang of sadness for Jon. 

 

They stopped at the top of the stairs and Jon turned to face her. 

 

“You can get changed in my room if you’d like, I’m embarrassed to say that the rest of the house isn’t really ready for company.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck and turned a little pink at his ears. 

 

“Please, don’t be embarrassed, you weren’t expecting...company.” Dany finished lamely, she wasn’t really sure what to call what she was right now. 

 

Jon gave her a small nod and smile before turning to the second door in the long hall and swinging it open. 

 

The room couldn’t have been more out of place in the antiquated manor. The walls were a fresh, bright white, with pictures and posters all over them, a modern bed sat against the far wall with a lovely dark grey duvet that looked very comfortable and inviting. Closer to the door, a desk sat piled high with papers and a large white Mac. A large window let the day flood the room in a soft glow. Dany felt comfortable instantly. 

 

 

“I’ll just uh, change in the bathroom. Let me know if you need anything, I won’t be far.” Jon had stayed near the door while Dany took in the room and had quickly excused himself, leaving her alone in his private space.

 

She wanted to look around, to see all of the people and places in the pictures, but another chill ran through her and the need to be warm and dry won out. 

 

She quickly stripped off her sopping dress only to realize that her bra and panties hadn’t been spared by the rain. It would be pointless to put dry clothes on over soaked underwear wouldn’t it? Realizing that she wasn’t likely to get an answer from herself, she pulled them off and reached for the fluffy towel Jon had left for her. 

 

 

She squeezed what water she could from her hair and hastily dried the rest of herself. Jon had left her a pair of black sweatpants and a white v-neck T-shirt. She dressed quickly and assessed herself in a mirror on the back of door. She was swimming in the clothes, she folded down the waist of the pants and tied a small knot at the side of the shirt, she knew it was stupid, but she still wanted to look a little cute for him. 

 

Dany carded her fingers through her hair and let it settle in loose beach waves around her shoulders. As she swiped a finger under her eyes to clear any running eyeliner, something shiny caught her eye from the corner near the desk. 

 

Dany’s curiosity got the better of her and she turned to look at the object. 

 

Propped against the wall beside the desk were a pair of lethal looking swords. One looked a little beaten and well used, the other looked pristine with a beautiful white wolf head on the pommel. 

 

Her fingers itched to touch it, she knew she shouldn’t, a scolding voice that sounded a lot like her mother told Dany to ‘ _leave well enough alone!_ ’ But she wasn’t listening. 

 

Cautiously, she reached forward and slid her fingers around the wolf, lifting it from its place as gingerly as she could. What she didn’t see, was the other blade which was crossed over the one in her hand. As she pulled, it quickly crashed to the ground with a deafening clatter. Dany was so startled that she dropped the other sword to the ground and jumped back towards the bed like a spooked cat. 

 

The door burst open and a startled Jon rushed in. He had also changed in to sweats and a T-shirt. 

 

“What happened?! Are you alright?” Jon had rushed to Dany and was holding her at arms length, searching for injuries. 

 

“Oh gods, Jon I’m so sorry, I was looking at your swords and I knocked them over, I’m so so sorry, I shouldn’t have been snooping.” She had become roughly the same colour as a beet at this point and was trying to bury her face in her hands. 

 

Jon let out a soft laugh and turned his attention to the swords, placing them back where they had fallen from. As he bent down, he saw the small pile of clothes that Dany had taken off, noticing the bra and panties on top. She wasn’t wearing anything under his clothes. _His_ clothes. He swallowed hard and stood. 

 

“It’s ok Dany, they’re not broken, they would have made pretty lousy weapons if a small drop to the floor could do them in. And don’t worry, it’s not snooping, I would have been shocked if you hadn’t tried to pick up one of them, I mean, it’s a sword.” Jon had turned his attention back to her and offered a reassuring smile. 

 

He was really seeing her for the first time since coming in, his focus not on if she was gravely wounded. He took in the way she wore his clothes, how she still managed to look feminine and so beautiful. He tried to shake the unbidden lust that was clouding his head. 

 

“Would you like to go downstairs and watch a movie or something? I could make us some food if you’re hungry.” Jon needed to get her out of his room. He wasn’t sure he could handle the sight of her in front of his bed, dressed in his clothes much longer. 

 

 

“Oh, um sure. I’m pretty hungry actually. Sorry if your rug is damp.” Dany said looking down at their feet and seeing a small puddle soaking in to the area rug.

 

“I really was dripping wet-“ once again, she realized too late how inappropriate her words sounded, she felt herself redden and tried to hide behind her hands. 

 

“Oh! I didn’t mean, I mean I was just really wet! Shit! I was soaking, shit!” She had dug herself further in now. What must he think of her? 

 

She knew the minute he’d come in to the room in his low slung sweats and fitted T-shirt that left nothing to the imagination, that she would undoubtably say something stupid. All she could think about was how badly she wanted him pressed tightly against her, kissing her, touching her.

 

“Jon I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She felt humiliated, he probably thought she was some silly hormone crazed girl. 

 

She was surprised when her small cold hands that she had clasped tightly in front of her were suddenly enveloped in large, warm, and steady ones. She looked up from the spot on the rug where her eyes fixed since she’s started spewing words out to find Jon standing very close to her. His eyes black as pitch and a look of a different kind of hunger etched on his face. 

 

“Dany.” Was all he managed in a deep rumble. 

 

She couldn’t stop her hands, even if she’d wanted to. They moved on their own accord, slipping from his grasp to slowly rise and lay flat on his chest. 

 

His breath hitched at the intimate touch and she watched his face with rapt attention as she slid them up to link behind his neck. 

 

They had been dragged under again by the unnamed force that flowed between them. But unlike all the other times, neither was trying to reign it in, there were no outside parties to interfere. They were alone and so unbelievably close to a large and inviting bed. 

 

Their mouths were mere inches apart now. Jon’s hands seemed to know their place the same as Dany’s did as they came to firmly grasp her hips, his fingers digging in a little to her pliant skin. 

 

They both began to breath heavily, the anticipation becoming too much to bear. 

 

“Jon.” Dany whispered, a plea, a prayer for relief that only he could provide. 

 

It happened then, the resistance that Jon tried to front, the voice in his head sternly telling him that it was, ‘ _too soon_ ’ that he would, ‘ _make her think he was only interested in one thing_ ’ that, ‘ _she was still a student_ ’, silenced as a stronger feral voice boomed. 

 

‘ _KISS HER YOU IDIOT!_ ’

 

His lips crashed in to hers then, as a passion and need that he had never felt before tore through him. 

 

And for all that he gave, Dany returned with a ferocity to match. 

 

She quickly buried her fingers deep in his damp curls, determined to pull him closer than any one had ever been. They clung to one another desperately, their lips and tongues dancing a dance as old as time, but brand new to them.

 

Without any conscious thought, Dany backed up to the bed, unsure if it was under her own movements, or guidance from Jon. As soon as she felt the mattress bump the back of her knees, she brought a hand down from his head to tightly fist his shirt and pull him down with her. 

 

He quickly released her hips to splay his hands on the mattress, making sure not to crush her with his weight. The distance felt too great for Dany, his body lifted away from hers, connected only by their ravenous mouths. 

 

She quickly hooked a heel around his lower back, pulling him back down on top of her. His arms gave out and he collapsed with a huff causing them both to giggle like teenagers. 

 

All laughing stopped however, when Dany felt the stirring of Jon’s length pressed to her inner thigh. Her experience may have been limited to one drunken encounter, but something about this all felt right, like she knew exactly what to do. 

 

Following instinct, she tightened her leg a little and ground her wet and desperate centre against his rigid member, needing relief from this building pressure she felt. 

 

Jon broke their kiss then with a gasp at her bold movement. Uncertainty clouded his lust filled eyes and Dany felt crestfallen. Did he think this was a mistake? Did he not want her? She was about to extract herself from his embrace when he spoke. His voice a deep gravel. 

 

“Gods you’re beautiful.” Surprise caught her then, certain she had been about to be rejected. Before she could respond, he eagerly attacked her mouth again with passionate kisses that she was only too happy to return. 

 

His compliment emboldened her as she ground her aching pussy on his impossibly hard cock. A feral grunt sounded from deep in his chest making her quiver and moan softly. 

 

He mimicked her movements, grinding in to the apex of her thighs. When she broke their kiss, throwing her head back to moan at the contact, he pressed on and attacked her exposed neck, finding sensitive skin that made her toes curl. She dug her fingers deep in to his hair, holding him close to her. 

 

 

She felt a sudden and desperate need to have his hands on her, quickly grabbing his wrist, she pulled his hand to rest on her ribs, just below her breast, leaving him to bridge the expanse. 

 

Jon snapped his head up from her neck then, seeing what she was asking. He locked eyes with her, his smouldering gaze pinning her deeper into the mattress as he slowly slid his hand up to cup her breast, gently palming it and dragging his thumb across the fabric of the T-shirt over her nipple.

 

 

Biting her lip to keep from crying out, Dany ground against his length again, desperate for more. Jon was holding his breath watching her. The twitch of her pelvis breaking the spell, he let out a hard breath and began to slowly rut against her again, dropping his mouth to hers while he continued his ministrations of her supple breast. 

 

 

Dany could feel herself quickly climbing to a peak that, until then, she had only been able to vaguely bring herself to. She needed more, tightened her leg around Jon’s hip, encouraging him to go harder. A sound she could only assume to be a growl rumbled from his chest and he thrust firmly against her sex. 

 

She wanted all of him, to feel his skin on hers, to feel him inside of her, but they both knew without speaking it, that that would be for another day. For now, she relished in the feel of him and the precipice he was pushing her towards. 

 

She broke her mouth from his, desperate for air. 

 

“Jon, oh gods, I almost-“ it crashed over her then, wave after wave of exquisite release like she had never felt before. She clung to him like a buoy in a storm as she rode it out. 

 

She didn’t notice him stop, didn’t notice him watching her with rapt attention as she reached her climax, his apparently forgotten for a moment. 

 

As she slowly returned to herself, the realization of the situation set in. She had just shamelessly dry humped this man on their first date. Who was she? Would he think she was easy? That this was all just to get laid? 

 

His head was buried in her collarbone and he was heaving deep breaths in an effort to get himself under control. They were still deeply entwined and Dany could feel his painfully rigid erection pressed in to her apex. The thought of it sent thrills through her again and she had to actively stop herself from grinding against him again. 

 

She tentatively stroked his hair to get him to look at her. He slowly lifted his head and the look of shame on his face told her all she needed to know, he regretted it, he didn’t feel for her the way she had hoped. Once again, the urge to get out and away from the situation seized her. 

 

“Dany, oh Dany I’m so sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like this. What you must think.” Jon quickly extracted himself and sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. 

 

Dany’s brain struggled through the post orgasm haze to understand what he was saying. Took advantage? Him? Did he forget that she pulled him down and ground herself against him like a wanton hussy? 

 

 

“Jon? What are you talking about? If anything, I took advantage of you. I didn’t mean to be so forward and it’s not what I expected to do on our first date but...” Dany steeled herself, deciding to be bold and take a chance. 

 

“-but given the option, I would do it again. I liked it...I-I’m sorry if you didn’t.” Doubt crept in her mind. Maybe she wasn’t any good. 

 

Jon snapped his head to her, an incredulous look on his face. 

 

“Didn’t like it?” He gestured to his sweatpants, the fabric strained against his persisting hardness. 

 

“Dany, I doubt this will go away for a week. I liked it, very much. I just... I like you a lot, I don’t want you to think I’m in this for only one thing. That one thing would be great, but it’s not why I want to see you. I just feel like an ass for having no self control.” 

 

Relief flooded her, she wasn’t being rejected. She was being put on a pedestal that she wanted down from immediately. 

 

“I’d like to think I’m a fairly good judge of character, I never would assume you to be the notch on the bedpost love em’ and leave em’ type. I also want to make sure that you understand that I’m not a delicate maid... I’ve been with men before.” 

 

She knew she was stretching the truth, something about admitting her inexperience made her shy, he must have had lots of lovers before her. Would he still want her if he knew how almost innocent she was?

 

Jon shook his head and looked shamed again. 

 

“Still, there’s so much we don’t know about each other. I should have stopped. I should have-“ 

 

Dany had had enough of this prostrating. She knew he was an honourable man, but this was too much. 

 

“Jon, stop beating yourself up. We’re both adults and are capable of making choices. We both chose to do this. Now if you want to know more about me, then let’s go talk. I would love to know more about you.” She moved beside him and clutched his large hand in hers. She wanted to kiss that stupid brooding look off his face, but she refrained. 

 

“Alright, I'll knock it off. Should we eat?” Dany’s stomach rumbled as if on cue causing them both to chuckle. 

 

Jon rose from the bed and reached his hand out for hers, pulling her up from the bed. They stood only a couple inches apart, staring once again in to each other’s eyes. 

 

After a moment, Jon released a shaky sigh and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Dany’s lips. 

 

“This is going to be all kinds of trouble.” He whispered in to her hair before turning and heading for the door. 

 

Dany smiled to herself. It sure was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, quite the first date. Let me know what you guys think! xoxo


	5. I’m so into you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!  
> I truly am sorry about how long it took me to update! I’ve been dealing with sick kids and a sick parent and summer so it’s been tough to get time. 
> 
> That being said, I have a vacation starting so hopefully I can get a few more chapters to you guys soon. 
> 
> I love love love your kudos and comments and my heart swells with all your kind words. I really do take the feedback and reflect on it. So with that being said, here’s so more Professor Snow and Dany for you!

 

 

Dany sat at an old butcher block island that had been repurposed as a table, Ghost’s head firmly in her lap while she scratched behind his ear.

Jon was busying himself in the kitchen, his head and shoulder buried in a sleek stainless steel refrigerator that stuck out in the old kitchen like something out of time. The cabinets were a dark mahogany and Dany was sure they must be hand carved and solid wood, the stove was a relic that made a dubious sound when Jon had turned it on. It didn’t help that he stood as far back as he could to strike the match to light it

“Do you mind a grilled cheese? I apparently need to go shopping.” Jon had half turned out of the fridge holding up a wedge of cheese.

“I live for grilled cheese.” Dany answered with a smirk.

“Are you sure I can’t help with anything?” She hated just sitting while others busied themselves.

“No, no no. I’m about to make you the best grilled cheese of your life, seriously, prepare yourself.” He looked sincere while he sliced bread from a loaf across the block from her.

A quiet settled over them while he sliced and Dany scratched. She knew they needed to talk. They had avoided the hard topics up until now. This thing between them was too tantalizing, too enthralling to ruin with a cold dose of reality. But even still, the time had come to broach the subjects.

After they came so close upstairs, she wanted to have all the cards on the table before they went any further. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“So Jon I-“

“Dany I was thinking-“

They spoke at the same time, both smiling sheepishly.

“I guess we know we need to talk.” Jon placed the knife down on the counter and looked up at Dany.

“I really like you. I don’t want to be presumptive, but I think you might like me too.” Jon said shyly, wiping his hands off on a dish towel.

“You’re not presumptive. I do. I guess we sort of avoided talking about the tough stuff so far. I didn’t want to subject us to a difficult conversation unless there was something here.” Dany said, chewing her lip when she’d finished.

“So tough stuff.” Jon said, picking up one of the sandwiches and depositing it in the frying pan.

“I’m embarrassed to say I don’t even know how old you are.” Jon scratched his neck while shifting the sandwich with a spatula.

“I mean, I don’t either so quell that embarrassment. I’m 21.” Dany said, gently nudging Ghost away to his bed. He went with a whine.

“I’ll be 29 next month.” Jon said, flipping the sandwich to reveal a crusty golden brown side. Dany’s mouth watered, she hadn’t eaten since before her class several hours ago.

“8 years. It’s nothing really.” She really didn’t see that big of a deal with it.

Jon flipped the sandwich on to a plate and carried it back to Dany, placing it gently in front of her.

“ It’s something to some people. It’s not something I’m bothered by but I know there will be opinions.” Jon carried the second sandwich back to the pan.

Dany bristled. She didn’t take Jon to be the type to care much what others thought of him.

“Are you embarrassed?” Dany asked quietly.

Jon spun quickly from the pan to look at her.

“No! Not at all. I would be proud to tell people I was seeing you. You’re not like anyone else I’ve ever dated and I’m happy you’ve come in to my life. Really I am. It’s just-“

“Anything that comes before _it’s just_ is bullshit Jon. Say what you mean please.” She could feel her patience thinning. She wanted to keep her temper in check, at least until they got to know each other a little better.

Jon sighed heavily.

“Look, I don’t want to sound like a creep, but after I drove you home that night, I glanced at the school code of conduct. Professors and students are not permitted to ‘ _fraternize_ ’ as the book said. It laid out in pretty clear black and white that I would be sacked and you could be suspended or given a reprimand or something. Not something you want following you at the start of your career.” He turned back to find a burnt sandwich in the pan. He huffed and dumped it in the trash.

“S-So are you saying this isn’t- that we’re not going to-“ Dany suddenly felt choked, like the air had thinned and her throat was closing. She swallowed a lump and tried to press on. Why was she so attached already?

“No, no I’m not saying that Dany. Not at all. I’m just saying it’s going to be tough, we’re going to need to be very careful. We can’t be seen out together. We can’t tell anyone about this. Not until you graduate. I mean, if you haven’t gotten tired of me by then.” He tried to joke.

“So, discretion. I can do that. But, what if we run in to each other in public? This is a small town. Honestly Jon? I’m afraid. This thing between us. It feels like riding a wild horse sometimes, there’s no controlling it. When I get around you...” Dany trailed off. Jon walked around the island and came to stand right in front of her. She turned her body towards him.

Gently, he cupped her face and turned her to look up at him.

“I know how hard it is, really I do. Especially after today. When I see you, I’m just going to want to do this.” Jon leaned in and captured Dany’s lips in a searing kiss. She leaned in to it eagerly, reaching her own hands up to cup his face, gently dragging her nails through his beard. She felt feral, possessive. She wanted to have him. She tugged his lower lip gently with her teeth eliciting a tantalizing groan from him. 

 

Jon broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers, both panting as though they had run a mile. 

 

“Gods I want you.” He confessed, his eyes shut tight. 

 

“I want you too. So badly.” She whispered back, stroking her hands up and down his chest. 

 

Jon abruptly took two giant steps back, a hungry look in his eye that had Dany preparing to be devoured whole. 

 

“I’m really trying to be a good guy here. Can we try and hit the brakes for right now? Your sandwich is getting cold.”

 

“I don’t feel so hungry anymore.” She wanted to launch herself at him, kiss, claw, bite, love. She wanted all of it, but she saw the pained look in his eye then. She huffed and grabbed one half of the sandwich off the plate and took a large bite. 

 

She was speechless. It really was the best grilled cheese she’d ever had. She gave him an appreciative and shocked look while chewed greedily. 

 

“Good right? I’ll never tell my secret, but if you make me some of those brownies some time, maybe I could be convinced to make you another.” He had walked back behind the island, putting three feet of wood between them. Quick as a flash, he scooped up the other half of the sandwich and sank his teeth in. Dany gave him the best stink eye she could muster while in grilled cheese nirvana and took another massive bite. She didn’t care what Jon thought of the way she ate like so many girls did. If a guy was shocked by the fact that she was a real person that did real person things, then he wasn’t a guy worth her time. 

 

A few brief moments of silence settled over them while they both devoured their sandwiches. When Jon finished, he wiped his hands on the tea towel on the counter and cleared the plate. 

 

“Would you like to watch something for a bit before we head back?” Jon asked, wiping the plate down after a quick wash. 

 

Dany swallowed her bite and nodded. 

 

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” She hopped down off the stool and looked towards the living room where the modern tv and couch sat. 

 

“How do you feel about Monty Python?” He asked, a crooked smile on his face. 

 

“What any self respecting comedy fan feels. Shall we?” She waved a hand in the direction of the living room, allowing Jon to lead the way. 

 

The living room was dark and drafty with its high windows and higher ceilings. The rain continued to pour just beyond the thin panes. She shivered involuntarily as she sat down on the sofa. Jon started for the tv and stopped abruptly before shifting his path towards a well used fireplace with a grand stone hearth. He quickly pulled a few logs from the rack beside and built a fire with the skill and speed of an expert. 

 

“Wow, remind me to keep you around if I get stuck in the woods.” Dany said, lightly wrapping her arms around herself while Jon struck a long match and touched it to the wood, igniting a glowing fire in seconds. 

 

Jon laughed lightly as he rose and brushed his hands off on his pants, heading over to the tv. 

 

“My dad is a bit of an outdoors enthusiast. My brother and I go hunting with him regularly. Being able to build a fire is a pretty handy skill to have.” 

 

He quickly scrolled through a streaming service guide and settled on Monty Python and The Holy Grail before dropping down in to the seat beside Dany. He wasted no time draping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her in tight to him. She allowed him to guide her only too willingly, snuggling in to his warm chest and tucking her head under the crook of his chin. 

 

“I haven’t seen this in years. I never even realized that the jokes start in the opening credits.” Dany observed, reading about planning your vacation to Sweden in faux Swedish subtitles running along the bottom of the screen. 

 

“That’s why I love it. A new joke will hit you every time and it gets just that much better.” Dany enjoyed the rumble of Jon’s chest under her hand as he spoke. She was surprised at how comfortable this all felt, to just sit in each other’s company, it felt so natural, easy.  

 

They sat in relative silence, giggling quietly and enjoying the closeness of one another. Dany kept her hand pressed to Jon’s chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heart against her palm. Her mind drifted back to his bedroom, the feel of him pressed against her, his firm body and his firmer erection. Her blood began to boil at the thought of it. She glanced at his crotch, thinking of what he would look like laid bare in front of her. 

 

She pressed her thighs together as the pressure built thinking about how badly she wanted to continue what they had started upstairs. She also became painfully aware of his arm that was draped around her, how his fingers traced slow lazy patterns on her arm. A shuttering breath escaped her as she remembered his hand on her breast. 

 

From her angle, she couldn’t see his face. A small wave of shame washed over her, here she was thinking about his hands, his body, and he was watching the movie, she was depraved, she must be to be this effected. The urge to see his face took her, she needed to know if she was alone in her lust. She squeezed herself closer to his side and lifted her head from his chest. Feeling her shift, he pulled his head back to look at her. 

 

How wrong she was. His pupils were fat and dilated, a flush had crept up his neck, and a familiar look of hunger settled in his eyes. They stared, she could feel herself being taken by the force that now seemed to rule over them. 

 

“Dany I-“ Jon was abruptly cut off by a sudden flash and booming clap of thunder. With a pop, they were plunged in to darkness, save for the fire crackling away in the hearth. 

 

“Shit. This storm might go on a while longer.” Jon muttered, they had only broken eye contact for a moment, but it seemed enough to douse the flames that had been reaching inferno level a moment ago. Jon rose from the couch and walked over to the fire. He turned and looked at Dany. 

 

“I should um, I should take you back I think. It’s dark out and the rain doesn’t seem to be letting up.” Jon had a look of disappointment that made it clear he hated every word coming out of his mouth. 

 

“Um, yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” Dany wanted to argue, to demand he take her upstairs and ravage her, but this was all still so new. She felt severely lacking in confidence at the moment and cursed her inexperience again. 

 

Jon turned back to the fire and put it out. They moved to the front hall with the help of cellphone flashlights and a bit of fumbling. He scrounged in the closet, managing to produce an ancient looking umbrella that would likely fall apart as soon as they opened it. 

 

“Oh, my dress.” Dany suddenly remembered that she wasn’t actually in her own clothes. 

 

“Oh right, I’ll get it for you.” Jon stepped in to the laundry room and returned a moment later holding a small bundle. 

 

“None of it is dry yet. Just hang on to my stuff for now.” 

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out.” 

 

“It’s fine, besides, I sort of like this new thing of you bringing me back my clothes.” Jon joked, placing Dany’s clothes in a grocery bag he took from the closet and handing it to her. He pulled the door open and a cold damp gust blew in on them. Jon pulled open the umbrella and held Dany close under one are as they walked out in to the wet. 

 

Melancholy seemed to take them both then as they trudged to the car, cursing timing and inaction in themselves as they went. Jon led Dany to the passenger door and quickly pulled it open for her. She slid in to the seat with a small thank you.

 

Jon made his way around to the drivers side, but after climbing in, didn’t start the car. Dany looked at him, unsure of why they weren’t on their way. He turned in his seat to look at her. 

 

“ I don’t think we’ll have much chance to chat once we get back to the dorms. So I wanted to ask. When can I see you again?” Jon asked, draping his hand across the back of the passenger headrest. 

 

“Oh, right. Well I’m free this weekend if you have any time.” Dany cursed her schedule that she would have to wait two whole days to see him now, already hungry to be back in his arms. 

 

“Yeah, I’m free Saturday. I would like to take you on a date. Like a real date if you would like that. It would have to be out of town though.” She could tell he already hated having to hide this, she did too but she would rather this than him risking his job.

 

“Can you meet me at that parking lot near Molestown? Maybe around 6:30?” 

 

“It’s a date.” Dany smiled at the phrase. 

 

Jon nodded but still didn’t start the car. There was something else on his mind. 

 

“This was a wonderful first date. I would really like to kiss you goodnight but it’s not really going to be an option later so...” Before he could say anything else, Dany leaned over catching his lips in a fiery kiss. His hand wrapped around the nape of her neck, holding her to him. Their tongues danced together, already becoming familiar after just one afternoon. She reached out and ran her hands up his firm chest, desperate to feel his solid form, committing it to memory as best she could. Everything in her was screaming to climb over the console and settle in his lap.

 

  _Screw waiting, screw doing it right, just screw him!_

Before she could act on the wishes of the slavering sex crazed maniac inside, Jon once again pulled back, panting and turning quickly to grip the steering wheel, knuckles turning white with the force of it. 

 

“Ok, I’m officially running out of self control. I need to get you home before I embarrass myself.” He gave her a weak smile before cranking the engine to life. She was still heaving in her seat, effectively turned to a puddle by his mouth, as he drove down the long rain slicked drive. 

 

The rain continued to thunder away on the car as they drove. Dany could barely see out the windshield and wondered how Jon was even able to navigate the road. She wanted to talk to him, to ask about their date, but was nervous of distracting him and causing them to careen in to a ditch. 

 

“Are you ok over there?” Jon asked in a slightly bemused tone. 

 

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to distract you.” She tried to speak softly. 

 

Jon laughed lightly. 

 

“Part of my stunt training included driving courses you know. I’ve learned to handle myself pretty well in all weather conditions. Besides, it looks to be lightening up a little.”

 

It was true, Dany could see the road a little better now and allowed herself to relax infinitesimally. 

 

“So, our date. What should I wear? Will you tell me where we’re going?” She was already so eager to go out again, hopefully somewhere they didn’t have to worry about prying eyes. 

 

“Hmm, I guess dress a little nice? And no, I won’t tell you where, that would ruin the fun.” Jon smiled easily as he focused on the road. 

 

“What do you mean nice? Don’t you like what I’ve got on?” Dany joked, gesturing to the oversized T-shirt as if it were a fine garment. 

 

Jon laughed, signalling to turn down to road to campus. Time was almost up. 

 

“I happen to think you look spectacular in those clothes. The staff where we’re going might take issue though. They’re not really fashion forward like me.” Dany smiled at their easy banter. 

 

“Alright, something nice, I can do that. How badly would you like these clothes back?” Dany envisioned sleeping wrapped up tight in Jon’s clothes and couldn’t really imagine wanting to return them. She wanted to keep him with her in some way. 

 

“Oh, I guess I could spare the set. So long as I know they’re going to a good home?” Jon looked at her from the side of his eye with a smirk. 

 

“Good, I needed some new pyjamas.” Jon immediately pictured her in his shirt, nothing underneath and he redoubled his grip on the wheel. She was trying to kill him, he was sure of it. 

 

Too soon, they had pulled up outside of her dorm. The rain was still doing a good job of keeping everyone off the streets, but they both knew that it was too dangerous to embrace. 

 

“I’d better be quick. I can’t wait for Saturday.” Dany said, reaching for the door. 

 

“Me too, oh here, take the umbrella.” Jon reached in the back and handed Dany the wet thing. 

 

She smiled and hopped out of the car. Popping open the umbrella and dashing up to the sidewalk. She turned and gave a quick wave before running inside. She couldn’t linger or she would climb back in with him. 

 

From inside the doors, she watched him drive back in to the dark and disappear around a copse of trees. Once he was out of sight, she trudged up the stairs to her room. 

 

Had she really only been here a few hours ago? It had felt like days since, the world had shifted its axis and was spinning in a whole new light now. 

 

She dreamily thought about everything she and Jon had done while she meandered in to her room. She was abruptly brought back to reality by a pair of thin but extremely strong arms wrapping around her and a huge amount of curly hair smacking her in the face. 

 

“Thank fuck! I was so worried!” Missy pulled back and held Dany by the shoulders, looking her over for signs of damage. 

 

“What the hell happened to you? Where have you been?!” Dany gave a weak smile and moved out of Missy’s grip to drop down on her bed. 

 

As the instant relief faded, Missy’s keen eyes assessed the situation. 

 

“Daenerys Targaryen, where _have_ you been? And more importantly, _who with_? And even _MORE_ importantly, who’s clothes are those?!” Missy stood over Dany, her hands on her hips and looking every bit the mother hen. 

 

“Ummm.” Dany knew she was sunk, Missy would puzzle it out in seconds. 

 

Sure enough. She let out a gasp and sat down beside Dany, excitement vibrating off of her. 

 

“Professor Sexy?! Are you currently wearing his clothes?” Dany tried to look casual, shrugging as she chewed her lip. 

 

“Tell me everything!” Missy was practically screaming now, Dany needed to get things under control or someone would come asking questions about the noise. 

 

“Ok! Ok, calm down! Yes, they’re Jon’s clothes, yes I was with Jon. We sort of had our first date.” She was practically whispering, convinced the admin had bugged her room or something. 

 

“Holy fucking fuck! Where did you go? What did you _do_?” Missy waggled her eyebrows at Dany, clearly making logical assumptions based on her clothes. 

 

“We went to Molestown for coffee, and _no,_ we didn’t have sex. We kissed, he made me a sandwich and we watched a movie.” Missy flopped back on the bed dramatically. 

 

“You’re leaving so much out! But fine, I have more questions. 1, why didn’t you tell me? B, when are you seeing him again? And 3, is he a good kisser?” Dany laughed at Missy’s enthusiasm. It was honestly nice to be able to share all of this with someone, but even  as she thought it, a small niggling worry crept in to her head. 

 

“Ok look, I’ll happily answer all your questions, but you have to promise that you won’t say anything Miss. This can’t get out or Jon could lose his job.” 

 

She trusted Missy implicitly, but she needed to hear her say the words and banish the worry from her head. 

 

Missy sat up. An uncharacteristic seriousness overtook her face as she faced Dany fully. 

 

“Daenerys, you’re my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt you. If you need me to protect this secret, it’s done. I won’t say a word to anyone. You can count on me 1000%. If you need an alibi or someone to cover for you, all you need to do is ask. I’ve got you back.” Dany could feel tears welling and blinked them away furiously. She wrapped Missy in a crushing hug. 

 

“I know, thank you Miss. I love you, always.” The two girls giggled and sniffled as they clung to each other. 

 

“Ok, now make with the story!” Missy sat back, wiping her eyes on her sweatshirt sleeve. 

 

Dany sighed and regaled her with all the details, hoping Jon wouldn’t mind her lack of discretion. 

 

“Wow, how did you not jump his bones, strip him down and make him your play thing? I feel like I could cut that sexual tension with a chainsaw.” Missy had started braiding Dany’s hair at some point during her story, a ritual they had both gotten attached to as a way to calm themselves. 

 

“I wanted to so badly. I just feel so unsure about all of it. I’m not exactly experienced. What if I make a fool of myself?” It was a confession she could only make to Missy. Missy who was there with her the morning after Daario, Missy who held her as she cried at his callous treatment and complete obliviousness to the fact that she was a virgin, Missy who told her it would get better from there. 

 

“Look, Jon doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to only focus on himself, he also doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to hold lack of experience against you. Maybe talk to him about it, be honest with him and let him show you how much he cares.” Missy finished the last braid and wrapped her arms around Dany from behind.

 

“Now will you please let me help you get an outfit together for this date?” Dany knew it was coming, she was fully intending on letting Missy help this time around, she wanted to be sexy and alluring, and Missy was well versed in sexy and alluring. 

 

“Oh I guess.” Dany made a show of mulling it over and laughed as Missy whooped and hopped off the bed to search her closet. 

 

“Slow down! We have a couple days you know.” Dany couldn’t see how it would take two days to plan a look for a simple date. 

 

“Oh I know, but I’m going to do everything in my power to make that man fall to his knees and beg to for mercy, so I need to get going!” 

 

As Missy whipped through their clothes, Dany laid back and replayed the days events again. The sexual frustration coursed through her veins and clouded her mind to almost everything else. Maybe a little begging wouldn’t be a bad idea. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you like that one? I’m creating my imaginary best friend in Missy I think. 
> 
> Please don’t yell at me for not having Jon and Dany get down to business this chapter. It’s coming up next, I swear!
> 
> Also, if anyone has a keen eye and an ear for music, the chapter titles have all been song lyrics. This one is from Tamia- So Into You, Childish Gambino covers it and its gooooood. 
> 
> I’ll probably write a little faster with comments... just saying ;)


	6. I need you so much closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, I’m back! I know I know, what the heck right? Life is crazy and eats up all my time! I was a bit stuck on this chapter as well so I hope you all like it!

 

  
“Nope, no good. Take it off!” Missy waved Dany back to the closet for what felt like the 1000th time. She was certain that over the last day and a half, she had tried on every scrap of clothing in their combined closets and even a few from neighbours.

“Miss, this is torture. Please just pick something. I was done playing Barbie 98 outfits ago!” Dany stripped off the dress and dropped down on her bed in her bra and panties.

“Ok ok, let me look over the maybe pile and I’ll make my final decision.” Dany was pretty certain that Missy had put more thought in to this outfit then she did to what university she would attend.

“Ok, I think I’ve got it. This is the winner.” Dany dragged herself in to sitting position to see the lucky dress.

Missy was holding up a halter dress that Dany had a vague memory of trying on. The material moved as if it were made of water, rippling and flowing. It also couldn’t seem to settle on a colour, looking creamy white in some light, silver blue in others, it even seemed to shimmer a little.  

“Are you sure? Isn’t it a bit revealing?” She remembered the back, dipping far down her lower back and the neckline gathering in a cowl front. The one saving grace was that the hemline almost reached below her knees.

“What did I say I was going to make him do?” Missy cocked a hip and held the hanger up on one finger in front of her.

Dany signed, knowing she wouldn’t win this battle.

“Beg for mercy.”

“Damn straight. Now get it on and lose the bra.” Missy tossed the dress and Dany and turned to her make up table that practically overflowed with palettes and brushes.

Dany slipped off her bra and turned away from Missy, trying to preserve at least a little modesty. She slid the dress over her head, feeling the cool material slip and slide down her body.

“Miss, are you 100% sure about this dress?” Dany asked, securing the neck and adjusting herself to remain covered.

“That’s a stupid question and you know it. Yes I’m sure. Not to sound crude or anything, but it features your best assets. He won’t be able to stop thinking about getting it off you.” Missy turned and gave a pointed look at Dany’s breasts. Taking the cue, Dany looked down and noticed her nipples pressing on the material.

“No way! I can’t go out like this! I can’t be all, you know, pointy... out in public. People will think I’m a slut or something.” Dany wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

Missy walked over to and and pivoted her towards the mirror.

“I want you to really look at yourself. You look stunning, not slutty. This dress isn’t revealing, it’s not garish, it’s simple yet unique... It’s you Stormborn, I would never put you in anything I thought wasn’t you or wasn’t flattering. Please just think about it.” Missy squeezed her shoulders and walked back to her makeup.

Dany looked at herself, really looked at herself. Her body had filled out in the last few years, she had gone from sharp angles to soft, feminine curves, her skin seemed to have a glow to it in this dress, and her hair shone like a pale moonbeam. She felt weird thinking of herself as beautiful, wasn’t that just for vain girls? Shouldn’t she be studying right now instead of fretting over her date with a man?

She was about to start chastising herself for wasting so much precious time when she stopped. Why shouldn’t she have some fun? She had worked so hard for the last three years, could she not cut herself a little slack now?

She nodded to herself in the mirror. Now was her time. She turned to Missy who was having a hard time pretending to still be organizing her makeup.

“So what about shoes?” Dany said, finally surrendering to the process and the genius that was Missy.

Missy squealed and dove back in to her closet.

The last two days had been a hard slog for Dany as she tried to focus on school work, her thoughts kept finding their way back to Jon, his arms wrapped around her, his lips driving her wild. She couldn’t wait to get him alone in his room again.

“EARTH TO FREAKING DANY!” Missy was shouting and waving her arms.

“Huh? What?” Dany felt dazed.

“Friggin hell, it’s a good thing you’re getting laid tomorrow, I think your brain is turning to mush.” Missy tossed a pair of royal blue sling backs at Dany and dropped down on her bed.

“This is more work than I’ve put in to something in a long time. When are you meeting him?” Missy was kicking the remaining outfits off her bed and trying to wiggle under the covers.

Dany looked over at the clock. It was 10:30 on Friday night. Most of the other students had made their way to the bars or the common rooms for games of foosball and ping pong. She could feel the exhaustion setting in to her bones as she carefully pulled off the dress and hung it in her closet.

She pulled on Jon’s stolen shirt and climbed in to her bed as well.

“7 tomorrow night. Yoga in the morning? I feel like I need to get centred.” She switched off the lights and pulled up her blankets.

“Yeah, not to mention limber up.” Missy was face down on her pillow giggling to herself at her terrible joke. Dany rolled her eyes in the dark and turned over, slipping quickly in to a deep sleep.

 

***

She was awoken by a stuffed butterfly being hurled from across the room at her.

“Get up lazy! Yoga is in 20 minutes!” She blinked blearily at Missy, who was already dressed in her sports bra and leggings, rolling up her yoga mat.

“Yup, here I come.” She slowly sat up, rubbing her face to get the blood flowing.

“How are you already up? I can’t think of a time you were up before me in the last four years.” Dany dragged herself to her dresser to pull out her sports bra and yoga shorts.

“Oh right! I didn’t get a chance to tell you. There’s this sexy guy who sometimes comes to the Saturday classes. I need to get flirting before some other girl snaps him up.” She tied her curls back in to a high ponytail and surveyed herself in the mirror.

“Does sexy yoga guy have a name?” Dany asked as she squeezed in to her shorts.

“Grey. You’ll see for yourself, he wears these tight compression shorts that leave little to the imagination, and honey, it doesn’t look little.” Missy waggled her eyebrows as she tugged an old off the shoulder sweatshirt on.

“Ok, well I gotta see this guy, let’s go.” The girls made the short walk to the athletics building for the Saturday morning yoga class.

Walking inside, Dany tried to rub the chill from her arms, not ready to accept that fall was well underway. They found some open space in the room as it slowly filled, Missy had scanned the people milling around the class as soon as they walked in and sadly shook her head at Dany. 

“He still has time.” Dany said as she sat down on her mat and began to stretch.

About five minutes before class was set to begin, Missy reached over and poked Dany to get her attention. She gestured across the room at a lean, muscular man that had just walked in. 

His hair was cropped close to his head and he wore a dark grey tank top and a pair of loose fitting track pants. He had a stoic look on his face that made Dany think he must not smile much. She couldn’t deny that he was handsome though. 

She looked at Missy and mouthed ‘ _cute’_ asthe instructor called for the class to focus up and begin with some deep breathing. Missy nodded emphatically before turning her focus to the instructor. 

The class passed quickly and Dany used every minute to calm her jangled nerves as best she could. By the end, while laying in corpse pose and focusing on her breathing, she had actually managed to relax a little and enjoy the peace. 

“Thanks everybody, namaste.” The instructor excused the class and the bustle to get out and get coffee began. 

“So do you want an unhealthy breakfast, or a really unhealthy breakfast? I’m thinking doughnuts.” Missy said as she rolled up her yoga mat. Grey had ducked out a few minutes before the end of class and Missy was moping. 

“Sort of defeats the purpose of yoga class then doesn’t it?” Dany asked and she rolled her mat away.

“No, the whole point of yoga is to be able to eat sugary carbs after and not feel bad.” Missy said as they pushed out of the doors of the studio and headed for the exit. 

“Oh is that how all the Yogis do it?” Dany asked as they walked in to the cool morning air again. 

“Yeah obviously. Did you not know that?” Missy teased as they started walking towards their favourite campus coffee shop that always had fresh doughnuts on Saturdays. 

“Oh, ok. I guess I’m not at learned as-“ someone walked across Dany’s path, knocking her yoga mat from her hands and making her stumble back. 

“Hey, watch where you’re-“ Dany picked up her mat and rounded on the bumper. Her words died in her mouth as her hackles raised. 

“Good morning Miss Targaryen.” His cold voice spoke, ambivalent to nearly knocking Dany on her ass. 

“G-good morning Professor Baelish.” She had been having such a good morning, and here he was, just in time to set her on edge and leave her anxious. 

“Not exactly dressed for the weather are you?” He asked in his affected tone, making Dany suddenly wish she could hide her body from him. 

“Oh, um, I was just in yoga class so...” why was she justifying her clothes to this man? Why was he even talking about it?

“Best be careful, the seasons are changing. Before you know it, you’ll be waist deep in snow.” He didn’t give her a chance to respond, giving a sharp nod and walking away. 

“So is he the mayor of creep town or just their most prominent citizen?” Missy asked, giving an exaggerated shudder. 

“Right? He makes me skin crawl.” Dany was glad she wasn’t the only one that noticed it, and even more glad that she hadn’t run in to him alone. 

“And why was he talking about snow? It’s not even that far in to fall yet. Such a freaking creep!” Missy started walking again but Dany felt rooted to the spot. Why _was_ he talking about snow? 

“Dany? You coming?” Missy had stopped a few feet ahead, realizing she was alone. 

“Y-yeah. Coming.” She caught up to Missy and tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling that had settled deep in her bones. 

***

After a quick trip in to the coffee shop, Dany and Missy returned to their room with plenty of sugary carbs to fuel the rest of their morning. 

Dany changed in to Jon’s sweatpants and a tank top earning a small eye roll from Missy. 

“Ok the shirt I get, but those pants don’t come anywhere close to fitting you. You’re just too cute and it’s gross.” Dany shrugged dismissively and popped open the pastry box, digging out a fresh doughnut. 

“So what should we do?” She asked thickly through a mouthful of cruller. 

“Well, I was thinking we pamper ourselves with facials and watch some classic teen romcoms!” Missy suggested eagerly. 

Dany bit her lip, thinking about all the assignments she had coming due. She couldn’t really afford the time to goof off. 

“I don’t know, I have a paper to write and-“ the rest of the words died on Dany’s lips when she saw Missy waving her hands in a stopping motion and shaking her head no.

“Listen up you crazy girl, you’re going on a very important date in mere hours! You and I both know that your brain is fried for anything else, and what you need most right now is to relax and unwind so you don’t seem like a total spaz. You know you would get so wound up that you would end up talking about the chief exports of Sothoryos or something equally ridiculous and before you know it, you’re back here alone, wondering what went wrong.” Missy fixed Dany with a serious look after foretelling her bleak future possibility. 

Dany sat silently for a minute, weighing her options. 

“So what movie were you thinking?” She said, a reluctant smile spreading across her face. 

Missy squealed and rushed to her computer to pick a movie. Dany sighed and tried not to think about her nerves. 

***

A few hours, two romcoms and a DIY facial later, Dany found herself in Missy’s make up chair getting evaluated. 

“Please don’t do anything too big. I want to look like myself, clean, simple.” Dany knew Missy wanted to let loose and turn her in to a pageant contestant for tonight, but that wasn’t her and it wasn’t who Jon was interested in. 

“Ugh, you’re no fun. But fine, simple, understated yet stunning. I know what you’re looking for. Now close your eyes!” Dany found herself looking down the business end of a make up brush and shut her eyes, praying Missy would be kind. 

“Ok so Jake Ryan or Lloyd Dobbler?” Missy asked as she brushed over Dany’s face. 

“Hmm, I don’t know honestly. Each has their merits. I guess Lloyd, I know he really loves Diane, I have to wonder how Jake would really feel once he got to know Sam.” It was a tradition for Missy and Dany to break down and compare all the leading men in their favourite romantic movies and today was no different. Dany knew it was also Missy’s way of keeping her distracted and calm, and she was grateful for it. 

“No way, Jake was way hotter and had that sweet car and rich parents!” Dany wanted to roll her eyes at Missy, she often didn’t look past the surface with things like this so her answer wasn’t that much of a surprise. 

“Ok, let me just finish your hair off and then you can get dressed!” Dany blinked her eyes open as Missy moved around behind her to fix one of the delicate braids she had put in her hair. 

She almost gasped when she saw her face. It was her, but more vibrant, lively, Missy had imbued a glow in to her that she could never replicate herself. 

“How did you make me glow?” Dany was fairly novice in her make up knowledge and loved learning Missy’s little tricks. 

Missy snickered, causing Dany to furrow her brow. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I barely put any make up on you. That’s all your sweet cheeks, so I guess ask Jon Snow how he made you glow?” Missy held back girlish giggles while she put on the finishing touches. 

Dany looked at herself, astonished by the woman looking back. 

“Ok done. Are you ready to go? Do you have your emergency purse packed?” Missy nudged Dany up from the chair and over to the floor length mirror to take in the whole look. She felt ethereal taking in the glow and shine of her face and outfit. 

“What’s an emergency purse?” Dany’s mind went to bandaids and a 20 to get a cab. 

“Come on! It’s all the stuff you need to appear fresh in the morning without looking like you planned to stay the night.” Missy shrugged and returned to her make up table, packing away her brushes. 

“Uh, what exactly would that include?” Dany felt embarrassed asking but knew Missy wouldn’t judge. 

“Oh you know, mini tooth brush, mini deodorant, collapsible brush and clean panties. Just the bare necessities.” She turned and surprised Dany, holding a small discreet black pouch with all but the panties in it. 

“I can’t believe I get to be an honest to gods fairy godmother!” She said as she handed the pouch to Dany who smiled and shoved a pair of panties in before tossing it in her purse. 

“I really can’t thank you enough Miss, for everything, for being so supportive.” Dany didn’t know how to tell Missy how much she really did need her but she hoped she understood. 

“Any time, so when’s Mr. Dobbler picking you up?” Missy asked, fetching a thin black knee length wool coat from the closet and passing it to Dany. 

“Oh, he’s not. We agreed it would be too risky for him to be coming to campus to meet me, so I’m going to take a bus in to town.” Dany buttoned the coat and turned to Missy who suddenly looked like she was about to faint. 

“Y-you are going to take this-this _masterpiece_  on the fucking bus! No, nope, not happening. It would be like eating fillet mignon in the bathroom! I refuse!” Missy was turning red in her fury. 

“Ok! Ok, I’ll take a freaking Uber!” Dany wanted to diffuse the situation before Missy had an aneurysm. 

“Fucking right you will! Don’t do that to me again, I don’t think I could take it.” Missy sighed heavily and sank down in to a chair. She pulled out her phone and rapidly tapped the screen. 

“Done, ones on its way. I paid, don’t argue, just promise me details!” She got up and pulled Dany in to a tight sisterly hug, crushing her just a little. 

“I promise. Missy I...” She wasn’t sure how to tell Missy how anxious she was, how nervous she was about potentially sleeping with Jon. It didn’t seem to matter, Missy understood. 

“Hey, it’ll be fine, great! It’ll be great. Just be yourself and only do what feels right. I’m sure he’ll be a perfect gentleman.” Missy held her by the shoulders and gave her an encouraging smile. 

“Now go, your ride will be here any second.” 

Dany nodded resolutely and headed out the door. 

Downstairs, her Uber was waiting in the parking lot. Dany hurried over as quickly as her heels would allow and pulled open the passenger door. She was greeted by the same man that had driven them all to karaoke, the one who had given her his number. A familiar tingle crept up her spine as she climbed in, an ancient animal instinct that put her on alert. 

“Hey, I remember you! It’s Daenerys right?” He greeted her with a warm smile that eased her nerves a little. 

“Yeah hi, um...Jonah?” She was terrible with names and hoped she was at least close. 

“Jorah, it’s not a common one.” He said with a wink that made her a little uncomfortable. 

“You look lovely, big plans?” He asked as he put the car in drive and headed away from the campus. 

“Oh, yes. I have a date.” Dany couldn’t keep the smile that spread from ear to ear just talking about it. 

“Oh, that’s uh. That’s nice.” He sounded crestfallen and focused more intently on the road for a while. 

Dany hated uncomfortable silences and grasped desperately to fill the space. 

“So have you been driving long?” She knew it was a weak attempt and no doubt the first question that most passengers go to. 

“About 8 months, whenever I have the time really. I work in security usually. This lets me meet new people... like you.” He said with a smile and a nod. 

Dany smiled back but didn’t speak. 

“So this date. He’s a good guy? Going to treat you right?” It was invasive, it was inappropriate, and Dany didn’t want to engage. She muttered a simple mm-hmm, and left it at that. 

“You know, young guys today don’t know how to treat a lady, not like in the old days. You girls need to watch yourselves.” Dany pulled her coat a little tighter and watched the road ahead, this guy was not getting five stars. 

As they pulled up to the parking lot, Dany spotted Jon’s car waiting, he was leaning against the drivers door looking as cool and handsome as ever. She smiled in spite of the uncomfortable situation she currently couldn’t wait to exit. 

“Thanks.” She said as she reached for the door. When she tugged the handle, she found it still locked. She looked at Jorah, ready to tell him to open the fuck up but was startled by the earnest look on his face. 

“Please take care of yourself. Remember, call me any time you need a ride, no matter how far or what time.” He had a fatherly air that she had never experienced. Was he just a nice guy that was worried about her safety? She wasn’t sure, but now wasn’t the time to riddle it out. She gave him a nod and climbed out. 

She rounded the car and stared at Jon across the road, she wanted to run to him, to jump in his arms and kiss him breathless. Her better senses prevailed as she walked at a measured pace, trying her best to look sexy as she made her way to him. She had unbuttoned the coat when she got out of the car, she wanted him to catch a small glimpse of the shimmering dress underneath. 

The look on Jon’s face was not one she had seen directed at her before. It was a look most people dreamed they would get from someone. He stared at her as though she were something precious, there was a reverence in his gaze that made her feel like a goddess among men. She couldn’t help the blush and smile that crept on to her face.  

She reached him and bit her lip, willing herself to resist him. 

“Dany, gods. I have no words, you’re literally stunning. I’m a little dizzy.” Jon’s eyes continues to drink her in, not believing that he had done anything in his life to make him worthy of spending an evening with this glorious creature before him. 

“Thank you. I um, I don’t really know what to say. You look very handsome.” She cursed her stumbling words. He really did look handsome in his fitted navy suit with a white button down underneath, the first two buttons left undone. He looked suave and Dany felt her knees go a little weak. 

“Oh, thanks. Um, should we head out?” He turned and moved to the passenger door, pulling it open for her. As she climbed in, Jon gently brushed his hand against hers and she felt a small current of electricity run through her fingers. How was she supposed to get through a whole dinner when she felt ready to climb in the backseat with him right now?

Before she could get herself too caught up in the thought of skipping dinner, Jon had climbed in to his seat and started off down the road. They sat in silence for a few minutes as he navigated them out of the small town that built up around the university, and out on to the quiet country road that eventually lead to more bustling metropolises. 

Something about making it out of the borders of the town and away from the school seemed to relax them both. Jon dropped his left hand from the steering wheel and reached over the grasp Dany’s, an easy gesture that felt so natural. 

“So, where are you taking me mystery man?” Dany asked lightly, smiling at the small contact they shared. 

“It’s a great little place down the kings road a bit, it has this great view that overlooks Blackwater Bay. They serve only what they were able to forage or catch that day so the menu is always vastly different and always fresh. I hope that’s ok?” He seemed sheepish and she instantly wanted to reassure him. 

“That sounds great! What a creative menu idea, and I love the Bay.” Dany squeezed Jon’s hand and gazed at him, truly appreciating the chance to share all of this with him. 

The drive was short and comfortably quiet as Dany looked out the window at the tree lined road, small glances of the water poking through here and there. It wasn’t long before they were pulling in to a small, softly lit and sparsely populated parking lot outside of a quaint stone building. The wooden sign that hung over the door read _Hunter Gatherer._

Jon parked the car, but instead of climbing out, he turned to look at Dany.

“I feel like we didn’t get a proper hello, so if you’ll allow me, I’d like to help you out of the car and then I’d like to kiss you.” He was a gentleman through and through and Dany still hadn’t gotten used to the idea. She nodded mutely and he gave her a smile. 

Jon hopped out of the car, circling to her door and easing it open in a matter of seconds. He reached a hand down to help her stand. When she stepped clear of the car, Jon shut the door and backed her up in to it. His lips were on hers an instant later. It was chaste and respectful. Dany wasn’t having it. As he moved to pull away, she snaked her hand up around his neck and dragged his lips back to hers, back where they belonged. 

A deep groan rumbled in his chest as he gave in to the kiss and pinned her to the car. His tongue swept across her lips and she allowed him entrance, caressing his tongue with hers. She pressed her body tightly to his, wanting to feel all of him like she had before. She felt his growing bulge cradled against her stomach and moaned at the closeness of it. This seemed to rouse Jon from the fog that was pulling them under. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. 

“Gods, we can do this. Let’s get through dinner at the very least.” He panted, reaching up to stroke the pad of his thumb across her cheek. 

“You’re right. We can do this. So let’s eat.” Dany tried to calm her racing heart and compose herself. 

Jon pressed off the car and away from her body. A rush of cold sea air hit her and she couldn’t stop the shiver or her body’s response as her nipples pebbled. 

 _I wonder if he’ll notice_. She mused to herself as they walked in to the restaurant. 

In the dimly lit entry, Jon offered to take Dany’s coat. She allowed it to slip off her arms and in to his waiting hands. She heard the sharp intake of breath from behind her as the whole dress, or lack of dress, was revealed. She turned to face him and noticed his eyes go straight to her pert breasts. She didn’t blush. 

“You really are trying to kill me aren’t you?” Jon asked, a helpless man. 

“Not yet.” Dany answered sultrily, emboldened with a new confidence. 

The restaurant was intimate, its tables all meant for small groups, mostly couples, and it’s lights were low, allowing the beautiful sweeping vista of the bay to filter in through the panoramic windows that lined the far wall. The decor was all warm wood and stone with candles twinkling from every surface. 

Jon gave his name to the hostess who escorted them to a quiet table towards the back, right next to a large window. Dany had a wild thought that no one would notice if her hand slipped under the table at some point but she quickly quashed it. She wasn’t about to do that somewhere like this. 

As they sat, she noticed the hostess letting her eyes roam over Jon with little attempt to hide it. She cleared her throat and eyed the girl, giving her best territorial glare. The girl at least had the good grace to look a little embarrassed before she scurried back to her post. 

Jon helped Dany with her chair before seating himself close to her. Twining their fingers together as soon as they settled in, just two more lovebirds blending in with the rest. 

“I’m really glad we were able to get away. It’s nice to just be two normal people on a date.” Dany confessed, the weight of worry lifting a bit being so far from anyone who would recognize them. 

“I know what you mean. I don’t have to be worried about doing this.” He gestured to their hands. 

“Or this.” He leaned across the small space between them and brushed his lips against her neck, a gentle whisper of what she hoped would be to come sending shivers down her spine and a heat that rushed straight to her core. 

“Ahem.” The waiter stood over their table, trying his best to get their attention without being pushy. They dropped their hands and turned to the young man. 

“Sorry about that.” The waiter looked a little pink around his ears. 

“The chef has prepared a duck confit with parsnip purée and poached fig this evening, if you would like to select a refreshment.”

He placed a wine list on the table and stood by waiting for a selection. 

“I’d like a glass of the Dornish Red, Dany how about you?” Jon said, glancing at the list between them. 

“Oh, the same please.” She didn’t know much about wine, but she had tried Dornish wine before and remembered liking it. 

The waiter nodded and turned towards the kitchen, leaving them alone again. 

“So what did you get up to today?” Jon asked, gently stroking a thumb across her knuckles. 

“Oh, well my roommate Missy and I went to yoga in the morning and spent the rest of the day watching romcoms. How about you?” She asked and she started a coy game of footsie. 

Jon smiled at the feel of her nudging foot. 

“Well I took Ghost for a run and then I fixed the front porch. I’m going to start on the floors inside soon, lots of long nights of me and a sandblaster.” Jon smirked a little while Dany pictured him, sweaty and working that big machine, his shirt clinging to his chest and-.

“Here’s your drinks folks, I’ll have the entrees out to you in a second!” The waiter dropped two classes off at the table and hurried back towards the kitchen, shaking Dany from her home improvement fantasy. She found herself parched and reached for her glass, taking a large gulp of the wine. 

“It’s funny, I feel so comfortable with you but I also feel like I barely know you.” Jon mused,  gazing at Dany like she was an unsolvable enigma. 

“What would you like to know?” She felt that same comfort with Jon, but she felt like he had done most of the revealing so far between them. 

“What are you planning to do after you graduate? I don’t actually know what you’re majoring in.” Jon looked embarrassed admitting having forgotten to ask something so basic. 

“Oh, well I’m majoring in Political Science with a minor in Humanities. I want to work on changing international policy. Especially in the areas of the slave trade and women’s rights in the East. You would be shocked by the injustices being carried out over there.” Dany felt a fire getting stoked inside herself as she talked about it and tried to take a calming breath. 

“Wow, that’s. Wow, I’ve heard about some of it from my father. That’s a hard field to work in. So would you be moving to Essos when you graduate then?” Jon tried to hide the disappointment in his voice as best he could. 

“Not likely, at least not for a few years. My brother Rhae- Rhaegar, he runs a firm that deals in geo-politics, it’s called Iron Throne. He says he might have some work for me once I graduate. They’re based in Summerhall and back on Dragonstone, so I’ll be staying in Westeros.”  Dany sipped her wine and waited for the question she had least been looking forward to. 

“And what about your family? So far I’ve gleaned that your mum is a doctor and you have a brother. Any other siblings? What about your dad?” Jon couldn’t know how much of a bad first date topic it really was for her. 

“Uh, do you mind if we change the subject? My family isn’t really something I like to talk about.” She felt embarrassed, he had been so forthcoming about who his family was and here she was, shutting him out. 

“Of course, don’t worry about it. Ok, tell me about your friends then. They seemed lively at karaoke.” Jon gave her a large reassuring smile, he could wait for her to be ready to talk about the tough stuff. He would wait forever if she asked. 

***

The rest of dinner seemed to fly by. Delicious food was devoured, the conversation was intimate and comfortable. By the time the dessert plates had been cleared, Jon had reached under the table to softly caress Dany’s knee. His touch was sending goosebumps shooting all the way up to the back of her neck. She let out a quivering breath and tried to quell her seemingly constant desire for the man next to her. 

“Here’s your bill folks. I hope you enjoyed the meal.” The waiter dropped the leather bill fold on the table and walked away. Jon reached across the table and snatched it up before Dany could even lift a finger to reach for it. 

He laid a few bills inside and turned his attention back to Dany. 

“Are you ready to go?” The words hung heavy in the air, Dany’s skin heated under Jon’s smouldering gaze. 

“Yes.” Dany whispered breathlessly, hoping he understood that she was answering much more than just his question. 

He swallowed hard and rose from his seat. His strong hand reached out for hers, helping her up on to wobbling legs and steering her towards the door.

Dany felt like she was floating as Jon helped her in to the car, was this really happening? She discretely gave her leg a small pinch as he climbed in his side. The small sting reassured her that she wasn’t dreaming. So this gorgeous, kind, funny and slightly mysterious man really was about to take her home and... 

“So what would you like to do now?” Jon turned in his seat to look at her. 

“I could take you back to the dorms if you like, or uh, maybe we could go to my place and watch a movie?” They both knew they wouldn’t be watching any movie. 

“Sure, yeah a movie sounds good.” Dany spoke softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder, her voice would start to quiver. 

Jon gave her a small smile and a nod before he turned back in his seat and headed towards his place. 

The ride was quiet as the car cruised down the back roads, lit only by the moon and stars overhead. Dany fussed with the hem of her dress in the dark while the silence surrounded them. Her mind lost on what was to come. 

Jon switched on the stereo, drowning the road noise and replacing it with a soft, melodic song that Dany knew well. 

_I am thinking it's a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes are mirror images  
And when we kiss they're perfectly aligned_

_And I have to speculate  
That God himself did make us into corresponding shapes  
Like puzzle pieces from the clay..._

Jon dropped his right hand from the wheel and reached down to grasp Dany’s fingers. His reassuring warmth soothed her heightened nerves, allowing her to ease back a bit in to her seat. 

 “I really like this car by the way. It seems very you.” Dany looked around and took in the supple leather that always seemed warm, the wood detail on the dash. There was an energy to this car that seemed so comforting. 

“Thanks. I rebuilt it with my dad when I was eighteen. We didn’t have a lot of time to do things together so it meant a lot having something special, just the two of us in that garage.” Jon had a nostalgic look on his face that Dany envied. Her mother was kind and such a great woman, but she had always been too busy to dedicate time like that to her. 

Not wanting to dwell, she quickly pushed the thought from her mind and noticed they were back at the edge of town. 

A sort of nervous excitement coursed through her. She wanted him desperately, but she couldn’t stop that small voice telling her that she’s probably lousy at it and he’s going to want nothing to do with a girl who knew so little about sex. 

Jon glanced the troubled look on Dany’s face and gave her hand a small squeeze. 

“Are you ok? You look a little uneasy.” He had pulled in to his neighbourhood, steering them towards his place. 

Dany swallowed a hard lump and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just um, just thinking.” She knew it sounded shaky and unconvincing. 

Jon stayed silent as he drove up the long dark drive towards the old house. He could tell she was lying but wanted to give her his full attention. He didn’t want there to be even a fraction of doubt when they did this. 

He pulled in to his usual parking space and shut the car off. Dany expected him to hop out like a flash in his usual style, but he just continued to sit, stoic. When he spoke, she nearly jumped in her seat.

“Dany, I can tell something is weighing on you. I’m sorry, but I can’t take you inside if there’s something you’re holding back. The last thing I want is doubt or secrets between us, not when it comes to being intimate.” 

Dany had never had a man be so straightforward with her. After a beat, she sucked in a deep breath and began, unsure of what he would say. 

“I guess I’m nervous.” Jon wanted to assure her that he was as well, but could tell she had more to say. 

“I... I haven’t exactly been honest with you. I told you that I’ve been with men.” Dany toyed with the hem of her dress again, too embarrassed to look at him, even though she could feel his coal black eyes gazing intently at her. 

“It’s not so much men as man... and really it was more like a one time thing that I don’t really remember.” 

Jon moved like a cat, snatching up her hands, snapping her attention to his intent face. 

“Did someone hurt you? Did they force themselves or-“

“No! No, I’m fine. It was nothing like that. Just a really big drunken mistake. I wasn’t ready and he was an asshole that didn’t really care about me. He couldn’t even remember my name. Suffice it to say, it was enough to sour me on men and sex for a while but with you... well, I’ll understand if you don’t really want to waste your time with someone so inexperienced.” She could feel the unbidden tears beginning to well. She lowered her gaze again and desperately blinked them away, unwilling to let him see her cry about it.

Jon released her hands. She was sure he was about the start the car and take her back to campus when his big, warm hands slid up to cup her damp cheeks. She blinked and looked up in to his dark but inviting depths. 

She didn’t find pity or disdain in them like she feared. She found compassion, and a smouldering fire that she had become very well acquainted with. 

“That guy was an idiot. And believe me when I say, not even a nanosecond of time with you is a waste. Gods Dany, I want you so badly. Not just in a physical way, your tenacity, your mystery, all of you. I can’t seem to get enough and I doubt I ever will. I want you to feel comfortable with me, I don’t want to rush you or push you to do anything you don’t want... but I’ll tell you something I do want. I want to erase any memory of that night and that fucking moron from your mind. I want to show you what sex can be with someone who cares about you... if you’ll let me that is.”

Dany reached up, grasping Jon’s hands that still held her face. They held each other’s gaze, intense and burning. 

Dany knew her voice would fail her. How could is not after something like that. Instead, she closed the distance between them, surprising Jon with a fiery kiss. 

Jon returned it with an equal desperation. These kisses were not the sweet or seductive ones they had shared earlier in the night. These were frantic, something deep and primal roused in both of them. 

_‘I need him closer, so many clothes.’_

Dany’s thoughts were scattered and clouded. All she could see or feel was Jon. She reached for the buttons on his shirt, needing to feel his firm chest under her fingers. This seemed to pull them both back to their senses at least enough for Jon to stumble out of the car and practically hop across the hood to Dany’s door. 

She wasn’t waiting for him to be the gentleman this time. As soon as he got out, she flung her door open and scrambled from her seat. 

They crashed in to one another in front of the car and started kissing again as if they had been separated by a Great War. Jon guided Dany towards the house, trusting sense memory to take him where they needed to go. 

He fumbled with the knob for a moment before flinging the door open so hard that it bounced off the frame and nearly knocked them to the ground. They both chuckled lightly as Dany kicked it closed behind them and they made their way towards the stairs. 

Jon had enough of them tripping over themselves. He needed her in his bed now. He stopped her in front of him and quickly stooped down, grabbing her by her thighs and lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he marched them up and in to his room. 

He didn’t stop to put her down, but instead walked over to the bed, and laid them both down. If felt familiar after her last visit, but this time, neither would be satisfied with almost. 

Jon rose to his knees and stripped off his jacket. Dany had managed to undo the top two buttons on his shirt in the car and now her fingers itched to finish. She quickly shimmied out of her coat as well, letting the soft fabric of the dress pool around her. 

Jon sat back on his heels and stared down at her, a look of awe and lust in his eye. 

“I’m trying to find a way to tell you how beautiful you are. I don’t have words for it.” 

Dany reached up, tightly fisting a handful of his shirt, and pulled him back down to her. Their lips crashed together again and she frantically worked at the rest of his buttons. She needed to see him, all of him. 

He deepened the kiss then, he knew he had to get himself under control, Dany would follow his lead and he wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every minute of it. 

He slid his tongue between her lips and she met him eagerly, twining them together, seeming to mimic their limbs. She understood what he was doing and willed herself to calm. 

She helped him ease his shirt from his shoulders since she had finished with the buttons. When it was off, she slowly slid her hands down his taut chest, grazing her nails lightly across his abdomen, and finally settling on his belt buckle. She began to work is loose from its notch when he stopped her, pulling back and sat up on his heels panting, lips bruised. 

“I want to see you first. I want to taste you.” Jon was practically purring, sliding his hands up and down Dany’s exposed thighs. 

A thrill ran up her spine. No one had ever done that to her, for her, before. She knew Jon was the one she wanted to give it to. She nodded mutely and sat up, she started to reach around her neck for the clasp to her dress when he stopped her. 

“Please let me?” His eyes were black as pitch and held a look of determination. Dany let her hand drop. 

He leaned in again, but this time started kissing all the sensitive parts of her neck as he undid the fastening. 

She felt the dress fall loose and slip past her breasts. She wanted to hide herself but resisted, she wanted him to see her too. 

He pulled away from her neck to take in what he had just uncovered. He didn’t stare like boys do, he let his gaze drop, but only for a moment. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered as he eased her back down to lay on the bed. 

He brought his lips back to hers, she buried her hands in his beautiful curls while his calloused but gentle hands explored her breasts. The sensations were all so new to her, a rushing ache that seemed to pull from deep inside was starting to take hold. 

Jon broke their kiss again and looked her in the eyes, he was searching for something. Doubt, hesitation. She wasn’t sure, but she knew he wouldn’t find it. She needed him to continue as badly as she needed to breathe. 

He returned to kissing her neck, making his way across her clavicle and down to her right breast, drawing the rosy bud between his lips while working the other with his skilled fingers. 

Dany clawed desperately at his soft curls and his shoulders, needing more, needing all of him. She moaned and arched off the bed as he gently tugged with his teeth and tweaked with his fingers. 

“Jon, oh gods, please!” She didn’t know what she was begging for, but he seemed to. 

Releasing her aching breasts, he slid further down, placing open mouthed kisses along her rib cage and down the flat planes of her stomach. He edged the silky dress down as he went, exposing each millimetre of flesh painstakingly. 

When he finally reached the waistband of her black lace panties, he glanced up at her a silent request that she granted with a lift of her hips. 

He hooked his long fingers under the band and slowly slid them and the dress off and down her legs. She was bare to him now, his to behold and cherish. The soft moonlight that flooded the room turned her skin to a shining alabaster making Jon think of ancient carved masterpieces, but the warmth and need that radiated off of her made it clear that she was no stone. 

He gently hooked one of her ankles and brought it to his lips, slowly kissing his way up the inside of her calf, the skin smoother than he ever thought possible. 

As he reached her knee and inner thigh, he eased himself down to lay between her legs, draping the one in his hand over his back. He continued his exploration up to the apex of her thighs where he found her sex glistening with want for him. 

“Tell me if anything is uncomfortable or you want me to stop. Ok?” He stared up at her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She stared at him with hooded eyes, ready to beg him to keep going. She nodded and bit her lip. 

Taking a deep breath of her heady scent, he dragged his tongue slowly through her wet folds, relishing in her intoxicating taste and the breathy moans that slipped from her lips. 

 _‘All mine.’_ He thought as he lapped at her centre, paying special attention to the small nub at the centre. 

He closed his lips around it and gently sucked drawing a small shriek from Dany. 

“Fuck! Jon, fuck!” She was lost in sensation. How was he making her feel this way? Like she was rushing towards fire and welcomed it with open arms. Her other senses faded away, she couldn’t feel the bed beneath her, the gentle whir of the ceiling fan was gone, it was just him and what his devilish mouth was doing to her. 

She could feel an edge approaching, he would push her right to the precipice and suddenly change what he was doing, yanking her back, always keeping it just out of reach. She was staring to lose what little composure she had left. 

“Jon please! No more please!” She writhed beneath him trying to get away and get closer all at once. She could feel him smirk against her. So he knew what he was doing then? 

Lucky for her, he was a merciful man. Focusing his attention back on the small bundle of nerves, Jon began to work it back and forth while slipping his index finger through her wet folds before delving it inside. 

She jerked involuntary as he beckoned her back to the edge. This time, as she approached, he pushed her over in to an oblivion of wave after wave of pleasure. She screamed as she came, fisting the sheets desperately as she rode it out. 

Jon moved back up to cradle her as she came back to her senses. When she opened her eyes, she found his staring at her hungrily. They were far from done. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, still the perfect gentleman. 

“Y-yeah. I don’t think ok really covers it. I’m uh- amazing.” Jon smiled and cupped her cheek, looking down at her. 

“I really hope you’ll let me do that again.” He leaned in and kissed her, sliding his tongue between her open lips. 

She could taste her salty tang on him and it thrilled her. She dug her fingers deep in his curls and pulled him flush to her. The feel of his bare chest pressed to her sent tingles straight to her apex. It was intimate and she loved it. 

The need to have him returned forcefully. While they kissed, she reached again for his belt buckle. He didn’t object this time, instead tilting his hips to give her better access. 

As soon as she had the belt and top button undone, she reached her hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs and palmed his aching cock, drawing a growl from him. She was finally able to get a sense of his size and felt a small frisson of panic course through her. 

_‘He’ll never fit.’_

 Her hesitation drew his attention from her lips and the feel of his cock in her hand. 

“What’s wrong Dany?” He eased back to look at her. 

“You’re so big.” A small laugh escaped him unbidden. He quickly stopped when he saw concern etched on her features. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow. If you still want to.” He was fairly certain he would drop dead if she said no. 

She nodded and a small smile graced her lips. 

She delicately wrapped her fingers around his length and began sliding them up and down his shaft. His eyes began to roll back in his head. 

She was really here, in his bed, touching him. If he wasn’t careful he would finish in his pants like a green boy. He couldn’t have that, not when this could mean so much more. 

He reached down and stilled her hand. 

“If you keep going this will all be over pretty quick.”

Dany giggled lightly and drew her hand back. 

Jon got up and stripped his remaining clothes at the end of the bed. He stood before her in his glory and she felt her mouth water. 

He climbed back on the bed and settled himself over her. They kissed again, quickly building to a frantic mess of hands and teeth and tongues reaching for anything they could. Dany broke away and gasped for air, all of it becoming too much and not enough. 

“Jon, please. I need you.” He made to reach for the night stand when she stopped him. 

“I’m, I’m on the pill. I mean, if you want... I’m clean.” She couldn’t explain why she would throw caution to the wind like this, she knew that you always used a condom. That was rule number one. She also knew that she didn’t want anything between them. 

He seemed unsure, his better sense telling him the same as hers. 

“A-are you sure? I’m clean as well but if you would rather-“ Dany placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him. 

“I’m sure.” Jon swallowed hard and nodded. 

He reached down and hooked a leg over his hip, placing his weeping tip at her entrance. 

He kissed her again, hoping to distract her from any discomfort that may come and slowly eased himself in to her, inch by inch. 

She expected pain, an uncomfortable stretching like the first time. But it never came. When his length was sheathed inside her a fullness, both physically and emotionally, that she had never felt before overcame her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his muscular back and buried her face in his neck, clinging to him like a life raft. 

“Jon.” She couldn’t stop the quiver in her voice. She didn’t know what she wanted to say. 

“I know. I know.” He breath was ragged, he felt it too. Like the connection that had been drawing them together had only been a vague echo until now. 

He moved to look at her. She had a single tear rolling down her cheek, it was almost overwhelming. He brushed it away and kissed her tenderly. 

He started to move slowly, unable to be still any longer. He pulled out almost fully before sinking back in to her welcoming depth. He continued like this until Dany caught on to the rhythm and tightly wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips to meet him every time. 

“Gods Dany, you feel...” Jon began to thrust harder, an animal need to claim her taking hold. 

She cried out, digging her heels in to his perfect ass, encouraging him to take everything he wanted. 

He reached down and pried one of her legs loose from his hip before guiding it up and over his shoulder. Dany gasped and then moaned at the change that seemed to be hitting in just the right spot. 

She raked her nails down his back as he drove in to her, pushing her to the edge again. 

“Oh fuck, Jon I’m going to-“ her eyes clenched shut and stars erupted behind her lids, her whole body was a tightly coiled spring that was mercifully released. She vaguely heard his name being screamed but couldn’t process the fact that she was the one doing it. 

He stilled over her, feeling her walls gripping him tight and almost driving him to his end as well. He breathed deep and waited for her to come down. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw the strained look on his face and realized he wasn’t done. She took her leg down from is shoulder and wrapped it around his hip again, tilting her pelvis up to encourage him to keep going. 

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and kissed her passionately as he began again. This was different, the measured careful strokes were gone, he was wild now, chasing down his climax like a wolf hunting a rabbit. 

He took her hands in his and held them over her head, pressing in to the mattress while he kissed her roughly. She knew he needed his release, it had been a long time coming and she desperately wanted to see him feel the ecstasy that had just crashed through her. 

She could feel another climax slowly building in her but knew she would never get there before he reached his. Jon could sense it too, already reading her body so well. He released her hands and snaked his fingers between their bodies and rubbing tight exact circles on her swollen clit. 

She was suddenly speeding towards the edge again in disbelief. She had never been able to come this much in her life. 

“Come with me Daenerys, I want to feel you.” He growled in her ear, desperation and a steely edge of authority in his voice. She shattered then, holding him tight and her most powerful orgasm yet ripped through her. 

Jon thrust frantically two more times before spilling his seed deep inside her, letting out a feral grunt and clutching her to him. 

They both quaked as the tendrils of their orgasms drifted away, leaving them sated and blissful. 

Dany gently stroked her fingers up and down Jon’s back while he placed soft kisses along her neck where his head was buried. Neither wanted to let go or break the connection, but reality began to set in and Jon’s weight was starting to crush Dany. He eased himself out of her causing them both to hiss and settled on his side next to her, pulling her in to his chest. 

“That was...” he was at a loss, she could only nod. 

They both knew now how much trouble they were in. Dany could feel her heart swelling, an urge to blurt out all kinds of vows and declarations, but she bit her lip. It wasn’t time and it was too soon. 

Besides, Jon Snow wasn’t in love with her... was he?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, ok that was my first *ahem intimate scene. Thoughts? I truly believe that Jon is a gentleman through and through so I tried to reflect that in his actions.
> 
> Know what I love? Reviews! Please tell me what you think and no screaming at me for taking so long to update! 
> 
> Really though, you guys are the best and big hugs to those that checked in to see how it was going, it really is touching to hear how much love you have for this story!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
